


Would you? Would you?

by perseveration



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Mpreg, Pon Farr, Pregnant Spock, Unrequited Love, Vulcan, Vulcan Biology, Vulcan Culture
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-07-27 14:06:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 20,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7621327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perseveration/pseuds/perseveration
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>На неисследованной планете, "куда не ступала нога человека", в легкие Спока попадает пыльца, которая вызывает у него сильнейший пон фарр. Оставшееся несчастному время исчисляется днями, и кажется, что чтобы избежать трагического исхода, все средства хороши.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Пристегните ремни, дорогие!  
> Приглашаю вас на борт своей Энтерпрайз, вместе с экипажем которой нам предстоит совершить небольшое и, надеюсь, захватывающее путешествие в будущее.

\- Черт бы побрал!  
Ему потребовалось услышать это снова, чтобы в полной мере поверить своим ушам.  
\- Черт бы побрал эту пыльцу!  
Сложнее было поверить глазам, поэтому когда Джим бросился на крики и, с трудом продравшись через буйную растительность, выскочил на со всех сторон зажатую джунглями поляну, несколько драгоценных мгновений ушло на то, чтобы осознать, что он действительно видит перед собой своего старпома, Коммандера и офицера по научной работе Спока, неистово топчущего какую-то неведомую местную растительность и при этом ругающегося на чем свет стоит.  
\- Ну-ну, Спок. Что это на Вас нашло?  
Подойдя, капитан попробовал положить конец хаотическим движениям старшего помощника, в ответ на что Спок попытался его оттолкнуть, а поток изливающейся из него брани получил новый объект.  
\- Ради всего святого, уймитесь же наконец! - Джиму пришлось применить всю свою силу, чтобы удержать всегда такого спокойного старшего помощника в довольно жестком захвате, но зато тот, похоже, наконец обрел способность улавливать обращенную к себе речь.  
\- Капитан... - переводя дыхание, с трудом выдавил Спок, - я не понимаю, что со мной... - Тут он снова дернулся, попытавшись вырваться, однако Джим оставался настороже и смог его удержать. - Эти цветы... они выпустили пыльцу, и я, видно, вдохнул ее. И почти тут же все помутилось. Ярость, гнев... я не знаю, откуда они, но не могу их контролировать.  
\- Поверьте: я вижу, - продолжая крепко удерживать Спока, капитан почувствовал, что тот начал расслабляться и обмякать. - Так-то лучше. А теперь давайте попробуем связаться с Энтерпрайз, чтобы наш милый доктор мог...  
Упоминание о МакКое неожиданно вызвало у Спока новый прилив ярости. Он снова напряг все тело и судорожно задергался, пытаясь разорвать хватку капитана, пока тому вдобавок к попыткам удержать старшего помощника пришлось выслушать много нового и интересного о своем судовом враче.  
\- Охрана! - Наконец выкрикнул Джим, поняв, что его человеческих сил ненадолго хватит против отчаянно сопротивляющегося вулканца.  
Ему повезло: охранники не успели уйти далеко, и спустя несколько мгновений из джунглей с фазерами наготове вынырнули оба сопровождавших их в вылазке сержанта.  
\- Тамура, - крикнул капитан тому, который оказался прямо перед ним, - поставьте фазер на оглушение и стреляйте в мистера Спока! - И видя, что тот замешкался, резко прикрикнул: - Быстро! Это приказ!  
На его счастье, повторять не пришлось, и в последний момент перед тем, как Споку все же удалось разорвать его захват, молодой Тамура выстрелил, и старший помощник безвольно повис в руках капитана.  
Продолжая удерживать его, Джим вытащил коммуникатор и связался с транспортаторной.  
\- Скотт, говорит капитан Кирк.  
\- Слушаю, сэр, - раздался после краткого ожидания ответ.  
\- Вызовите доктора МакКоя в транспортаторную и поднимайте на борт четверых.  
\- Есть, сэр! - По голосу капитана старший инженер Энтерпрайз Монтгомери Скотт умел определять, когда тому не стоит задавать вопросов, поэтому минуту спустя десант уже стоял в транспортаторной, куда почти тут же вбежал доктор Леонард МакКой, вооруженный необходимым набором первой помощи.  
\- Что с мистером Споком? - Доктор опустился рядом с уложенным прямо на полу старпомом, начиная осмотр с поднятия век пациента.  
\- Оглушен фазером, - ответил Джим и, когда МакКой перевел на него недоуменный взгляд, пояснил: - По моему приказу, - здесь недоумение во взгляде доктора сменилось подозрением, поэтому капитану пришлось как можно более сжато объяснить: - Он вдохнул какую-то пыльцу с местных растений и начал ругаться и топтать их, а когда я попытался его успокоить, стал вырываться и поносить меня на чем свет стоит.  
Больше информации доктору не требовалось: за годы службы в Космическом Флоте, в особенности на Энтерпрайз, в чьи задачи входило исследование неизвестных новых миров, поиск новой жизни и новых цивилизаций, он привык сталкиваться с самым разнообразным спектром реакций, которые вызывали у участников экспедиции контакты с флорой и фауной доселе не изученных планет, куда не ступала нога человека.

Под руководством доктора бессознательного Спока перенесли в лазарет и уложили на койку.  
\- Пристегните его ремнями, Боунз, - распорядился капитан, не торопясь покинуть комнату.  
\- Что за драконовские меры, Джим?! - Возмутился МакКой.  
\- Посмотри, как я измотан. Ты не пытался удержать его там, внизу. Если Спок придет в себя и окажется в том же состоянии, в котором нам пришлось его вырубить, можешь попрощаться с половиной своей техники, - и когда доктор попытался ему возразить, добавил: - И это если тебе удастся снова по-быстрому его вырубить.  
Сестра Чепэл потянулась к одному из ремней, но замерла в ожидании подтверждения от своего непосредственного начальника.  
\- Ну же, док, - поторопил друга капитан. - Отстегнуть его ты сможешь в любой момент, а сейчас лучше перестраховаться.  
\- Ладно, - кивнул наконец МакКой сестре, и, словно в ответ, тут же раздался щелчок защелки первого ремня. - Наверное, я должен признать, что это логично, - он с недовольством посмотрел на капитана и перевел взгляд на своего неожиданного пациента, - но мне это не по душе.  
Джим не стал спорить или убеждать его, а поскорей вышел из комнаты: он должен был добраться до мостика, чтобы направить биологов для забора на анализ образцов пыльцы, обильно осыпавшей форму старшего помощника, выслушать подробный рапорт о сканировании планеты и сделать запись о вылазке и случившемся происшествии в капитанском журнале.  
Уже выходя, он услышал за спиной деловитые распоряжения доктора:  
\- Снимайте с него форму, мисс Чепэл. Мы с Вами должны успеть взять как можно больше анализов, прежде чем наш монстр очнется.  
Судя по тону, МакКой не склонен был верить в то, что происшедшая со старшим помощником неожиданная метаморфоза продлится.

Тот начал приходить в себя лишь более двух часов спустя. Доктор МакКой удалился в лабораторию, где с помощью нескольких помощников анализировал результаты сканирования трикордером и обрабатывал анализы, которые они с сестрой успели собрать. Сестра Чепэл осталась с пациентом, дабы следить за динамикой текущих показателей (которые, к слову сказать, сам доктор оценивал по преимуществу приблизительно, не имея глубоких специальных познаний в вулканской физиологии). Она как раз вносила в компьютер данные за прошедший час, когда с койки ее позвал приглушенный голос:  
\- Мисс Чепэл...  
Обернувшись, Кристина Чепэл увидела, что ее пациент открыл глаза и его все еще расфокусированный взгляд направлен на нее. Мгновение - и она уже стояла у койки, с волнением пытаясь определить, как себя чувствует старший помощник капитана, вверенный ее заботам.  
\- Мисс Чепэл, - тихо заговорил тот, - сейчас, пока я не до конца пришел в себя, я еще могу себя контролировать, но позже... Ни при каких обстоятельствах не освобождайте меня - что бы я ни говорил, ни кричал и ни требовал. Эти ремни, - он подвигал руками, показывая ей, что именно имеет в виду, - они рассчитаны на людей. Смогут ли они удержать меня?  
Сестра Чепэл, глубоко озадаченная его словами, все же с присущим ей профессионализмом ответила:  
\- Можете не волноваться, мистер Спок: после того, как одному из пациентов удалось разорвать их и сбежать, доктор распорядился, чтобы ремни укрепили. Думаю, теперь понадобится сила по крайней мере трех вулканцев, чтобы избавиться от них.  
\- Хорошо, - с облегчением выдохнул Спок. - Значит, пока я не научусь справляться, я ничего не сломаю и никому не наврежу.  
\- Но с чем Вам нужно учиться справляться, мистер Спок?  
Взволнованная, Кристина склонилась над ним и уже протянула руку, чтобы коснуться его лба, на котором заметила мелкие капельки пота, как вынуждена была в буквальном смысле отскочить от койки, на которой ее пациент неожиданно задергался, яростно пытаясь освободиться.  
\- Не трогайте меня! Отпустите! Оставьте меня в покое!  
В страхе глядя на мечущегося в койке и сыплющего ругательствами Спока, сестра Чепэл ощупью отступила к прикрепленному на стене внутреннему коммуникатору.  
\- Доктор, Вы меня слышите?  
\- Да, сестра. Как там наш пациент?  
\- Мистер Спок пришел в себя, но он ведет себя... - здесь она замялась, от шока с трудом подбирая слова, - агрессивно и непоследовательно.  
\- Ну, если первое я, кажется, уже могу объяснить, то второе действительно беспокоит. Постарайтесь не слушать то, что он говорит, и не берите это на свой счет. Я сейчас буду.  
\- Вызвать капитана?  
На секунду МакКой задумался, но затем согласился:  
\- Вызывайте. Полагаю, в конечном счете решение о том, как нам дальше быть с мистером Споком, придется принимать ему.

Джим добрался до лазарета последним: по пути он заглянул к биологам и забрал у них предварительный отчет по анализу собранной с формы старшего помощника пыльцы. Когда он, настороженный и взволнованный, вошел в комнату, сестра Чепэл с планшетом и стилусом наготове стояла несколько в стороне, пока доктор с почтительного расстояния рассматривал своего надежно зафиксированного на койке пациента, который, изрядно вспотев, перестал наконец дергаться и изрыгать ругательства и казался вполне смирившимся со своим положением.  
\- Джим, - повернулся к капитану МакКой, - как видишь, мистеру Споку удалось в какой-то мере овладеть собой. По крайней мере, он больше не мечется, как зверь в клетке, и не честит всех и вся на чем свет стоит.  
Услышав его слова, капитан Кирк заметно ободрился и двинулся было по направлению к Споку, но доктор жестом остановил его.  
\- Не торопись радоваться: пройдет несколько часов - я еще не могу сказать точно, сколько, - и приступ ярости повторится снова. Думаю, тебе пора отдать приказ о расчете курса на Вулкан. Не так ли, мистер Спок?  
Все взгляды обратились на койку, и если бы они считали, что это возможно, все трое могли бы поклясться, что на лице измотанного борьбой с ремнями и собственным состоянием Спока мелькнуло страдание. Однако теперь, когда гормональная волна прошла, унеся с собой изрядную долю его сил, он действительно наконец снова мог контролировать себя, поэтому согласно кивнул.  
\- После прошлого раза я основательно проштудировал соответствующую литературу, добился даже разрешения воспользоваться записями Вулканской Академии Наук, - приступил к объяснению МакКой. - Широкого доступа они мне, конечно, не дали - не иначе как знаменитое вулканское упрямство не позволило, - эта ремарка была игрой с огнем, но доктор не смог отказать себе в удовольствии, - но теперь я знаю гораздо больше о пон фарр.  
Услышав последнее слово, Спок скривился – на сей раз в этом не было сомнений. Целая гамма эмоций, которые он так усиленно отрицал, в один миг отразилась на всегда таком бесстрастном лице. Вопреки врачебной - да и какой-либо другой - этике, МакКой ощутил откровенное удовольствие, видя столь явную капитуляцию старпома, лицо Кристины выразило непонимание и вместе с тем глубокое сочувствие, а капитан Кирк немедленно оказался рядом с койкой, склоняясь над своим старшим помощником.  
\- В прошлый раз Вы не крушили все вокруг и не устраивали демонстраций обсценной лексики... - протянув руку, он коснулся лица Спока, заставляя его повернуться к себе. - Сколько у нас времени?  
Было видно, что тому стоит труда сдерживать раздражение, но капитан то ли не замечал этого, то ли ему было все равно, пусть даже старший помощник откусит ему руку.  
\- Наш милый доктор, - наконец выдавил из себя Спок, - вероятно, позже скажет Вам точнее, но я приблизительно даю себе три дня. Думаю, в течение этого времени я вполне могу пожить на транквилизаторах.  
\- Доктор решит, на чем Вы будете жить, Спок, - нахмуриваясь, ответил ему Джим. - Что Вы собираетесь делать на Вулкане? Ваша невеста, Т'Прин, уже отказалась от Вас и предпочла другого. Раз уж Вам так нужно...  
Здесь он вспомнил, что в комнате присутствует та, о ком он собирается говорить, и, повернувшись к ней, попросил мисс Чепэл их оставить. Взволнованная свыше меры, напуганная перспективой потерять мистера Спока, к которому она очень тепло относилась, сестра Чепэл в смятении вышла из лазарета.  
\- Раз Вам нужно спариться с кем-то, с кем у Вас есть единение разумов, почему не сделать это с мисс Чепэл прямо здесь, на Энтерпрайз? Ведь однажды Вы находились в ее теле и сказали потом, что на это время оба ваших существа слились в одно. Мы все знаем, что Кристина давно втайне симпатизирует Вам. В Вашем образе ей, похоже, видятся черты, которые она боготворила в своем трагически погибшем женихе. Чего Вам больше? К чему усложнять, если прямо перед Вами есть простое решение?  
Его слова на какое-то время повисли в установившейся в комнате тишине, и доктор МакКой не сразу осознал, что почти молится о том, чтобы Споку хватило рассудка отказаться. Как бы ни был удобен предлагаемый капитаном вариант, звучал он в высшей степени расчетливо и нечеловечно.  
Наконец Спок, казалось, собрался с мыслями и покачал головой:  
\- Именно потому, что мы какое-то время были одним целым, я знаю, что не имею права так поступить, - он тяжело посмотрел на Кирка, подбирая слова, чтобы тот смог понять, что передалось ему в виде мысленных - и даже чувственных, чего греха таить, - образов, пока они с Кристиной Чепэл вместе находились в теле медсестры. - То, что Вы называете симпатией ко мне, на деле является переносом. Та нежность и привязанность, которую после происшествия с доктором Корби мисс Чепэл не решается направить ни на одного из мужчин, находит во мне идеальный объект. Ни в какой момент она не надеется и не желает получить ответ с моей стороны. Прими я ее ухаживания и ответь на них - и это разрушит ее жизнь, а вовсе не создаст новую. После того, что произошло, она может жить лишь в невесомости, где присутствует это шаткое равновесие между безответной любовью - или ее миражом, - и одиночеством и разочарованием.  
Финал его речи заставил доктора приблизиться к койке, тревожно проверяя показатели физической активности: в устах Спока подобная поэзия звучала, как предсмертный бред. Однако капитан, полностью сосредоточенный на поиске решения вставшей перед ними страшной задачи, казалось, снова ничего не заметил.  
\- И что же Вы предлагаете, Спок? Что ждет Вас на Вулкане?  
\- Смертельная схватка, - устало вздохнул тот. - Как вариант она дает мне некий, пусть невысокий, шанс на выживание.  
\- Вы с ума сошли?! - Немедленно вскипел доктор. - В прошлый раз я видел, каких богатырей привела с собой Ваша нареченная. Против каждого из них Ваши шансы были минимальны - если вообще существовали. Не забывайте: Вы лишь наполовину вулканец, поэтому...  
Стараясь остановить его, Спок, насколько смог, поднял руку и обхватил запястье МакКоя.  
\- Прошу Вас, доктор, о моих генетических недостатках мне известно достаточно.  
\- Что значит "о генетических недостатках"?! – Лишь еще больше возмутился тот. - Вы сами живете среди людей и не перестаете без конца поносить нас и проявлять пренебрежение. Для Вас напоминание о Вашей человеческой составляющей - оскорбление. И тем не менее...  
Здесь его прервал уже капитан:  
\- Постой, Боунз. Думаю, Спок лишь хотел сказать, что отлично знает, что заведомо проигрывает в силе другим вулканцам.  
\- Что ж, это действительно так, - смиренно согласился Спок. - Однако логично использовать тот шанс, который у тебя есть, каким бы ничтожным он не представлялся.  
\- Но сознательно пожертвовать Вами, Спок... - доктору явно не хватало слов, в такое смятение привела его открывающаяся перспектива. - Мы не можем этого допустить!  
\- Похоже, у нас нет другого выбора, док, - протянув руку над закрепленным на койке старпомом, капитан в отчаянии сжал плечо судового врача.  
Глядя на них, не знающих, куда им смотреть и как сдержать или проявить свое горе, Спок некоторое время в раздумье молчал.  
\- На самом деле есть еще одна возможность, - наконец произнес он, и две пары глаз тут же с отчаянной жадностью впились в него. - Для нее мне понадобятся транквилизаторы в первый день и полное уединение и покой на протяжении оставшегося до прилета на Вулкан времени.  
Ни один из его друзей не стал расспрашивать его дальше. Капитан Кирк умчался на мостик распорядиться о расчете нового курса и отправлении на максимально возможном искривлении, а доктор МакКой принялся организовывать перевод своего пациента в личную каюту, где вместо обычной кровати на время установили оснащенную ремнями койку, как в лазарете. Спок попросил связать его с Вулканом, однако сеанс связи решено было отложить до того момента, когда следующий выброс гормонов в кровь останется позади.

По-прежнему хранящее напоминание о былой красоте, лицо женщины на экране не выражало никаких эмоций. Спока отстегнули от койки, и теперь он полулежал, откинувшись на высокую спинку и глядя на экран установленного перед собой монитора.  
Оба подняли руки в традиционном приветственном жесте, и когда те оказались опущены, первой заговорила Т'Пау:  
\- Ты не связываешься с родной планетой без веской причины, Спок. Что тебе нужно?  
\- Я должен вернуться и вновь пройти обряд, - измотанный очередным яростным приступом, устало ответил тот.  
Услышав его слова, бесстрастная женщина на экране на долю секунды потеряла самообладание, не сумев скрыть удивление.  
\- Ты прошел обряд всего 455 дней назад. Время следующего еще не пришло. Что заставляет тебя вернуться так скоро?  
\- Я находился на одной планете, - покорно начал объяснять Спок, - где вдохнул пыльцу неизвестного растения, которая вызвала у меня пон фарр.  
\- Ты можешь прибегнуть к медитации, - его собеседница снова была абсолютно спокойна, словно на кону не стояла жизнь ее соплеменника.  
\- Состояние, которое вызвала пыльца, гораздо тяжелее естественного. Я не могу справиться с ним с помощью медитации.  
\- Твоя нареченная предпочла тебе другого и стала его законной женой. Тебе известно, какие у тебя остались варианты?  
Лицо женщины продолжало сохранять ледяное спокойствие, отчего кровь в венах доктора буквально кипела, и капитану приходилось крепко сжимать его руку, дабы МакКой не взорвался.  
\- Известно. Я лишь прошу разрешения привести с собой друга, как в прошлый раз.  
\- Капитана Кирка, верно? - Спросила Т'Пау, взглядом скользнув по присутствующим в кадре фигурам, и когда ее собеседник кивнул, продолжила. - Что ж, ты сам сказал, что это разрешено. На этой планете друзей у тебя все равно нет. Однако дабы не было обмана, на этот раз я запрещаю тебе брать с собой доктора. Мы больше не позволим, чтобы чужаки смеялись над нашими традициями.  
\- Ваши традиции... - Едва не прорвало МакКоя, однако капитан оказался настороже и немедленно шикнул на него.  
\- Наши традиции, доктор, - перевела на него свой холодный взгляд старейшина, - тысячелетиями обеспечивают выживание народа, нравственная чистота и моральная сила которого находят себе мало равных в изученной на сегодняшний день Галактике.  
В общем молчании она вновь перевела взгляд на лежащего в койке Спока:  
\- Согласно нашим традициям, продолжение рода - это наивысшая цель, к которой должен стремиться каждый вулканец. В твоем положении, Спок, остается весьма мало шансов ее достичь.  
\- Я всей душой стремлюсь к этой цели, Т'Пау, - тихо ответил ей тот.  
Женщина на экране подняла одну бровь, выражая принятое у вулканцев смешанное с сомнением удивление.  
\- Что ж, - помолчав какое-то время, подытожила она, - надеюсь, твой друг не станет тебе в этом помехой.  
Ответом ей было молчание. Разделенные световыми годами, они еще раз посмотрели друг другу в глаза, словно попытавшись обменяться мыслями, после чего старейшина, казалось, немного оттаяла.  
\- Прилетай домой, Спок. Мы будем ждать тебя и будем готовить обряд.  
Оба еще раз подняли руки, на сей раз прощаясь друг с другом, произнесли традиционную фразу «Живи долго и процветай», после чего экран погас: женщина с ледяным взглядом разорвала связь первой.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Совсем маленькая глава, содержащая по преимуществу анатомический театр. Много трепа про вулканцев, в значительной мере без их непосредственного участия.

Джим Кирк сидел на кровати в своей каюте и безуспешно пытался осмыслить происходящее: скоро должны были начаться последние сутки жизни того, на кого он привык всецело полагаться, кому безгранично доверял, благодаря чьим советам так часто находил драгоценное спасительное решение. В это было сложно поверить, и он сам лишь сейчас это понял, но ни с кем в жизни капитан Кирк не ощущал такой близости, как со своим старшим помощником. Спок с его хладнокровным логическим анализом и отстраненной позицией непреходящего удивления психологии и действиям людей парадоксальным образом понимал его лучше всех - порой даже лучше его самого. И вот теперь из-за единственной страшной случайности ему предстояло потерять одного из самых близких и дорогих друзей.  
Почти непрерывно мысли капитана были направлены на поиск хитрости, лазейки, неочевидной возможности или способа, которыми можно было бы избежать надвигающегося ужасного конца, однако ничего стоящего в голову не приходило. Он мог бы на коленях умолять Т'Пау... вот только не знал, о чем ее просить. Информации катастрофически не хватало, и Джим готов был локти кусать из-за того, что за два столетия, прошедших с момента первого официального контакта двух цивилизаций, человечеству так мало удалось узнать о своих первых космических друзьях.  
Его подмывало пойти в каюту к Споку и хотя бы посмотреть на него, однако он помнил, что тот просил обеспечить себе уединение и полный покой, дабы иметь возможность воспользоваться неизвестной возможностью, о которой ни капитан, ни МакКой так и не успели его расспросить. Если подумать, Джим мог вызвать доктора и хотя бы справиться у него о состоянии старшего помощника, за которым, как он знал, судовой врач продолжал внимательно наблюдать. Однако что сказал бы ему МакКой? Джим все еще помнил первый раз, когда им пришлось столкнуться с вулканским явлением пон фарр: с каждым днем гормональный дисбаланс неуклонно возрастал, словно внутри организма вышла из-под контроля некая безжалостная разрушительная сила. А ведь тогда буря даже в конце не была такой сильной, как в этот раз - с первых минут.  
Беспомощность, безнадежность и страх - чувства, совершенно ему не свойственные, наступали на капитана, и он уже не знал, как долго сможет противостоять им, отвлекая себя безнадежными поисками несуществующего решения.

\- Джим, - капитан не заметил, на какую глубину мрачных мыслей погрузился, пока его не вырвал оттуда вошедший без стука МакКой, - я ничего не предлагаю, а прямо настаиваю.  
Перед самым лицом капитана Кирка материализовался стакан, до краев наполненный приятно пахнущим бренди, и он автоматически взял его, готовый принять любое лекарство.  
\- Я понимаю, что могу показаться безжалостным и лишенным сострадания, однако меня чрезвычайно занимает то, что происходит с нашим мистером Споком.  
Поглядев на с трудом сдерживающего возбуждение МакКоя, капитан нахмурился:  
\- Клянусь жизнью, Боунз, - мрачно проговорил он, - ни один член экипажа этого звездолета, включая тебя и меня самого, не имеет для меня такого значения, как Спок. Каковы бы ни были ваши разногласия...  
\- Нет-нет, Джим. Оставь в покое наши разногласия. Ты сам знаешь, что я искренне дорожу нашим старпомом и отдам за него... - здесь доктор осмотрелся и почти ощупал себя в поисках подходящей жертвы, - да хотя бы вот эту руку, в которой держу стакан. Но я доктор, не побоюсь этого слова - ученый, а изменения в его организме - это что-то в высшей степени любопытное. Я пока не знаю, как к этому относиться, а времени, как на грех, остается все меньше.  
По-прежнему недовольный его словами и тоном, каким они были сказаны, Джим тяжело посмотрел на своего старого друга. МакКой же протянул руку и чокнулся с ним, после чего оба сделали по глотку, и доктор продолжил или, скорее, приступил:  
\- Как ты знаешь, я не большой специалист в вулканской физиологии. Вместе с тем сомневаюсь, что в нашей Галактике найдется человек, знающий о ней много больше меня. Вулканцы - это упрямая раса, приверженная своим туземным традициям и до дрожи боящаяся расплескать те крупицы мудрости, которые им удалось накопить несмотря на свою варварскую историю.  
\- Боунз, - делая еще глоток и только теперь ощущая вкус напитка, возразил капитан, - ты утрируешь и принижаешь достоинства культуры, сумевшей достичь удивительных даже для человека высот, несмотря на кровавое начало и тяжелейшие катаклизмы в своей истории. По-моему, это подвиг, и он заслуживает уважения, а не насмешки.  
\- Ладно, оставим культуру, Джим, - решительным жестом отмахнулся от вулканской культуры доктор. - Вернемся к организму. В данном конкретном случае - к организму нашего старпома. Еще в начале экспедиции я обратил на это внимание и даже спрашивал у Спока, что это такое, однако самый вразумительный ответ, которого мне удалось добиться, был "рудимент".  
По озадаченному лицу капитана МакКой понял, что, похоже, шагнул сразу слишком далеко, поэтому, залпом допив свой бренди, вышел в соседнюю комнату и, оставив там стакан, вернулся с планшетом. Включил его и схематически изобразил на экране тело человека - или вулканца.  
\- Это, - он уселся на кровать рядом с капитаном, - мистер Спок. Ты знал, что примерно вот здесь, - и МакКой нарисовал в условном центре фигуры на планшете круг, - имеется странный орган - некая полость с толстыми стенками, никак не связанная с другими органами, за исключением стенки брюшной полости, к которой она крепится, да кровеносных сосудов, которые доставляют и забирают из нее кровь, которой хватает ровно для питания и восстановления клеток?  
Глубоко озадаченный, капитан в ответ лишь покачал головой.  
\- Так вот, - деловито продолжил МакКой. - Как я сказал, я пробовал дознаться у Спока, что это за орган, и все, чего мне удалось добиться, была бесценная информация о том, что это - некий рудимент, о котором у вулканцев не принято говорить. В дальнейшем я перестал обращать на этот орган внимание, так как он действительно всего лишь находился внутри брюшной полости, которая у нашего старпома и без того имеет свои сюрпризы. Информации по этому предмету мне найти не удалось. Никакого влияния ни на какие органы этот странный мешок никогда не оказывал - по крайней мере в те моменты, когда мне доводилось осматривать нашего старпома, а ты сам знаешь, какой он ходок на обследования. И вот теперь, - здесь доктор сделал драматическую паузу, как фокусник, собирающийся вытащить кролика из цилиндра, - этот непонятный мешок внезапно ожил. Его стенки заметно набухли и утолщились, и он начал обильно омываться кровью. Мистер Спок ест, как не в себя, - совершенно никакого сравнения с полной потерей аппетита, наблюдавшейся у него в прошлый раз, - и я могу с уверенностью сказать, что большая часть того, что он потребляет, идет прямиком сюда.  
Здесь доктор несколько раз обвел стилусом круг в центре тела схематично нарисованного им Спока, пока капитан хмурился, глядя на экран лежавшего на коленях судового врача планшета.

\- Здравствуйте, Спок, - МакКой вошел в комнату вслед за сестрой и встал рядом с установленной там койкой, к которой ремнями был привязан старший помощник. - Мисс Чепэл отмечает, что Ваши гневные приступы прекратились. Как Вы думаете, можем мы Вас отвязать?  
\- Сестра Чепэл очень добра ко мне, - доктор мог бы поклясться, что на губах Спока появилась легкая улыбка. - Она прощает все, что я ей говорю, старается как можно меньше меня беспокоить и отстегивает ремни, когда приносит мне еду.  
\- Отчасти об этом я и пришел с Вами поговорить, - с помощью сестры доктор МакКой освободил старшего помощника от ремней, после чего они с Кристиной помогли ему устроиться поудобнее. - Я знаю, что мы обещали Вам тишину и покой, но на протяжении последних суток я наблюдаю в Вашем теле весьма странные изменения, поэтому просто не могу позволить себе о них не спросить.  
Его собеседник, казалось, сосредоточился на поставленном перед ним сестрой супе, но доктор прекрасно видел, что тот внимательно его слушает.  
\- Спок, - решительно подступил к нему МакКой, - этот рудимент у Вас внутри, что это такое?  
\- Матка, - невозмутимо ответил вулканец, зачерпывая новую ложку.  
Несмотря на знакомство с расами, не имеющими полового диморфизма, гермафродитными расами и даже недавно открытой расой, в которой особи делились более чем на два пола, доктор все равно пережил заметный шок.  
\- Очень странная матка, - с сомнением проговорил он, справившись с собой. - У нее нет ни яичников, ни фаллопиевых труб.  
\- Я уже говорил Вам, что это рудимент, - Спок как ни в чем не бывало продолжал хлебать свой суп. - Для вас, людей, освоение Галактики по сути еще только началось, поэтому вам не хватает широты взглядов. Каждую новую расу или вид, который вы встречаете, вы по привычке прогоняете через фильтр собственного опыта, - промокнув губы салфеткой, он отложил ложку, собираясь, по всей видимости, прочитать своим посетителям лекцию. - Половой диморфизм, гермафродитизм, асексуальность - не сомневаюсь, что сейчас каждая из этих категорий промелькнула у Вас в голове, готовая принять в себя вулканцев. И тем не менее, Вы совершили ошибку, - видя, с каким сомнением посмотрел на него МакКой, Спок кивнул. - У вас, людей, вершиной эволюционного развития является женская особь: она сочетает в себе все достижения человеческой эволюции, часть из которых является рудиментарной, в то время как другая часть - уникально присущей лишь ей одной. У вулканцев же вершиной эволюции является особь мужская. Если говорить грубо, первые вулканцы были женщинами и обходились без внешнего оплодотворения, пока природа нашей планеты не решила, что если освободить часть особей от бремени вынашивания и последующей защиты и выкармливания потомства, можно получить более сильный приплод, шансы на выживание которого окажутся выше за счет присутствия в нем особей, свободных для защиты территории и ресурсов, а также для охоты и нападения на других особей. Внутри мужской особи при этом сохранился заметно деградировавший мешок, который, как Вы сами видели, тем не менее сохранил ограниченную функциональность.  
\- Это в высшей степени удивительно, - доктор МакКой был так поражен, что даже не стал спорить или препираться со старшим помощником. - Однако почему именно сейчас Ваша рудиментарная матка начала активно функционировать?  
Спок вернулся к своему супу, поэтому какое-то время его гостям пришлось ждать ответа. Лишь когда с супом было покончено, и сестра Чепэл зарала пустую пиалу и поставила перед ним тарелку со вторым блюдом, он заговорил:  
\- Все из-за гормонов, которые начали вырабатываться у меня в результате вдыхания той пыльцы, - с доктора, который, казалось, готов был уже начать записывать его откровения, Спок перевел взгляд на сестру Чепэл, в смятении прижавшую руки к груди и, судя по выражению лица, едва решавшуюся верить в то, что слышит. - Я не мог остановить этот процесс, поэтому решил попытаться контролировать его: вызвать выработку одних гормонов вместо других и направить их работу в более безопасное и мирное русло.  
\- Безопасное ли? - Тяжело посмотрел на него МакКой. - Я вижу, что Вам удалось отчасти стабилизировать свое состояние. Если вчера, когда все это началось, у Вас оставалось 78 часов, то сегодня я бы увеличил этот срок уже до 90. Но что будет потом? Даже если Вы выживете, Вас никто не оплодотворит: в Вашу матку невозможно попасть, не говоря уже о том, что лично я не вижу возможности, откуда в ней взяться готовой к оплодотворению яйцеклетке. Вместе с тем наращенный Вашей маткой эндометрий будет отторгнут, но его нельзя будет вывести. Что случится с Вами, Спок? Не подписали ли Вы себе смертный приговор?  
\- Этот приговор и без того подписан, не так ли? - Сохраняя завидное спокойствие, посмотрел на него старпом. - Мне лишь нужно дожить до его исполнения.  
\- Спок, - МакКой опустился рядом с ним на койку и сжал в ладонях его руку, - Вы говорили о какой-то возможности, для которой Вам нужны уединение и покой...  
\- Совершенно верно, - невозмутимо ответил тот. - Они мне по-прежнему нужны. Поэтому как я ни рад Вашему обществу, я все-таки предпочел бы остаться один.

Поздней ночью - на Энтерпрайз поддерживали суточную смену освещения, дабы у экипажа сохранялось представление о цикличности времени суток на родной для многих Земле, - в каюте старшего помощника появился еще один посетитель. Доктор МакКой доложил капитану Кирку о своем разговоре с пациентом, после чего тот перестал находить себе место, пока наконец не сдался перед желанием прийти и хотя бы взглянуть на Спока.  
Сначала ему показалось, что тот спит, однако когда он приблизился и осторожно присел на койку за спиной старшего помощника, протягивая руку, но не решаясь потревожить его, тот тихо заговорил:  
\- Теперь Вы пришли оплакивать меня, Джим?  
Капитан хотел возразить, но не смог из-за внезапно возникшего в горле кома, и тогда Спок повернулся и посмотрел на него.  
\- На Вас лица нет. Наш милый доктор совсем Вас запугал.  
\- Вы шутите, Спок, а я ведь и в самом деле боюсь, - едва ли отдавая себе в этом отчет, Джим погладил его по щеке. - Что я буду делать без Вас? И что это Вы придумали с перебросом гормонов из одного русла в другое? Ситуация и без того казалась патовой, а теперь, если послушать Боунза, она и вовсе безнадежна. Где же та возможность, о которой Вы говорили?  
Спок впервые видел своего капитана таким: тот чуть не плакал и выглядел совершенно беспомощным. Вместо ответа старший помощник осторожно притянул его к себе на грудь и - совсем как в детстве это делала его мама, - начал гладить по волосам.  
Лежать на столь человеческой с виду груди и не чувствовать под ухом сердцебиения, раздававшееся откуда-то сбоку, было странно, однако прикосновения рук Спока успокаивали, особенно когда вместе с ними в сознание начали наплывать смутные образы какого-то движения, словно изумрудно-зеленые волны набегали на берег и вновь отступали, после чего возвращались снова и приносили с собой силы и запах свежего морского воздуха. Где-то внутри этого туманного миража что-то зрело, кормясь тем, что приносили ему волны, пока еще где-то нечто другое росло, стремясь достичь какого-то неведомого предела в неясно кем определенный срок. И все это видение заполнялось чувством огромной любви, такой тяжелой и легкой одновременно, что Джим пожалел, что никогда в жизни самостоятельно не испытывал ничего подобного. Любовь и безграничное спокойствие наполнили его и затянули в сон, пока зеленый прилив размеренно наступал на неясный берег, готовя почву для чего-то нового и неизвестного.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Мы наконец дождались: более чем на две трети данная глава состоит из секса.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Считаю, что должна выразить глубочайшую благодарность своей коллеге Яне, которая просто спасла все, когда предложила мне называть Спока вулканцем. Все-таки наличие одновременно имени и фамилии - это неоспоримый плюс Джима Кирка.

Раскаленный песок обжигал ноги прямо через подошвы ботинок, воздух плавился от жара даже на той высоте, где они находились, - несмотря на столь теплый прием, Вулкан нельзя было назвать гостеприимной планетой. Как и в прошлый раз, они прошли по длинному естественному мосту над глубокой пропастью и вышли на круглую площадку для брачного обряда, принадлежавшую семье Спока уже более 20 веков. Теперь они были здесь вдвоем, и прежде чем направиться к стоящему в центре гонгу, Спок повернулся к капитану:  
\- Джим, Вы уверены, что в самом деле хотите сопровождать меня? Куун-ут-каль-иф-фи - это безжалостный ритуал, ставкой в котором является жизнь или будущее. Вы еще можете вернуться на Энтерпрайз...  
Капитан Кирк не дал ему договорить:  
\- И быть уверенным, что Вас тут убьют? Нет уж, увольте! Спок, - он обхватил его за предплечья, - как Вы не понимаете: пока остается хотя бы малейшая надежда Вас спасти, я ни за что не отступлю.  
Вместо ответа вулканец только посмотрел на него. Казалось, он всеми силами старается послать ему мысленный приказ развернуться и уйти, однако капитан ни на секунду не заколебался.  
Около получаса назад их нашел и разбудил доктор МакКой: корабль приближался к цели своего путешествия, и присутствие капитана требовалось на мостике. Тот сон, который привиделся Джиму, пока он спал на груди старшего помощника, удивительным образом успокоил его: ему передалась часть той надежды и спокойствия, которыми он был пронизан. Проснувшись, он почувствовал, как Спок лишь в последний момент убрал руку с его головы, и, сам не понимая, почему, был ему за это благодарен.  
Поэтому теперь, когда чувство безнадежной беспомощности отступило, он выдержал его напряженный взгляд и сам подтолкнул Спока к арене:  
\- Ну же, идите и бейте в свой гонг. Нас с Вами поджимает время, да и Т'Пау сказала, что Вас будут ждать.  
Не сказав больше ни слова, Спок развернулся, вышел в центр арены и ударил в висевший над установленной там платформой гонг, после чего остался на месте, стараясь не смотреть в сторону капитана.  
Тяжелый дробящийся звук надолго повис в воздухе, сотрясая разреженную, наполненную жаром атмосферу, однако прошло несколько долгих минут после того, как он смолк, прежде чем капитан уловил монотонный звон ритуальных бубнов приближающейся процессии. За исключением Т'Прин, которая на сей раз отсутствовала, вышедший на арену кортеж был полным аналогом того, который Джим видел здесь в прошлый раз: шествие возглавляли двое юных вулканцев с увешанными колокольчиками бубнами, вслед за ними шли носильщики с церемониальными носилками, в которых восседала Т'Пау, далее выступали два высоких статных претендента на бой, за которыми несли оружие для предстоящей схватки. Вычурные наряды мужчин искрились в лучах раскаленного солнца, в то время как старейшина была одета в одежды темных мрачных тонов - словно сама Смерть решила провести сегодняшний обряд. Носилки опустили на специально сооруженный для них постамент, и, глядя на стоящего в центре арены Спока, сидящая в них женщина, сохраняя молчание, подняла руку в приветственном жесте. Спок ответил ей точно таким же жестом, подходя к носилкам и опускаясь перед ними на одно колено. Как и в прошлый раз, Т'Пау протянула руку и прикоснулась к его уху, после чего ненадолго погрузилась в то, что со стороны показалось Кирку чтением мыслей.  
\- Ты говорил, что на сей раз пон фарр вызван внешними причинами, Спок, - наконец заговорила старейшина, опуская руку и пристально всматриваясь в стоящего перед собой соплеменника. - Я должна осмотреть тебя, чтобы понять, готов ли ты пройти обряд.  
Тот послушно поднялся, после чего помог подняться ей, и вместе они вернулись на платформу в центре. Там, начав с висков, Т'Пау медленно провела руками вдоль всего его тела до колен, где остановилась и подняла на Спока взгляд, в котором внимательный наблюдатель мог бы прочесть удовлетворение.  
\- Ты готов, Спок, - с какой-то даже гордостью вынесла вердикт она. - Я чувствую внутри тебя жар, и я не хочу, чтобы он пропал даром.  
Вернувшись к своим носилкам и снова усаживаясь в них, она перевела взгляд на капитана Кирка, который уже начал было думать, что о нем забыли.  
\- Кирк, - властно позвала его Т'Пау, и капитан подошел и встал перед ней. - Ты пришел сюда как друг Спока, не так ли?  
\- Да, - ответил Джим. - И если нужно, я снова сражусь с ним - даже если на этот раз он убьет меня по-настоящему.  
\- Смерть - это цена, которую платят за любовь того, кто тебя отвергает, - с бесстрастной холодностью заговорила старейшина. - У Спока больше нет женщины, которая могла бы его отвергнуть. Он жив лишь благодаря хитрости своего друга МакКоя. Однако продолжение рода - это наивысшая цель, к которой должен стремиться каждый вулканец. Цель всех нас - не допустить жизни, которая не продолжится. И как бы ни претила лично мне мысль о смешивании крови, практика показывает, что такие, как Спок, нам нужны. Поэтому для него остается единственная возможность: чтобы не умереть, он должен соединиться с мужчиной, - она позволила своим словам повиснуть в наступившей на арене напряженной тишине. - Ты готов стать этим мужчиной, Кирк?  
В своих мыслях за последние дни капитан перебирал десятки самых разных вариантов вплоть до таких, которые казались совершенно безумными и невероятными, но такой поворот событий ни разу не приходил ему в голову, поэтому сейчас он попросту опешил, переводя взгляд с Т'Пау на Спока и обратно.  
\- Т'Пау...  
Спок было двинулся к старейшине, однако та резко выкрикнула "Кройках!", и немедленно охранник тяжелой секирой преградил ему путь.  
\- Молчи, Спок, - привстав с носилок, грозно обратилась к нему женщина. - На Вулкане у тебя нет друзей. Ни один из наших мужчин не захочет, да и не сможет, тебе помочь. Не забывай, что соединиться могут только связанные друг с другом партнеры. Раз ты привел с собой Кирка, значит, он близок тебе. Твоему другу решать, будешь ли ты жить или умрешь.  
Спок тяжело дышал. Было видно, что ему снова становится трудно справляться с собой. Однако, опустив голову, он смирился и отступил на центральную платформу.  
Удовлетворенная его поведением, Т'Пау села и обратилась к капитану:  
\- Я даю тебе пять земных минут, чтобы принять решение, Кирк.  
Тот в ответ покачал головой:  
\- Я опешил, да. Но только потому, что не думал, что все можно решить так просто, - он решительно направился в центр арены, поднялся на платформу и встал рядом со Споком, беря того за руку. - Если нужно, чтобы я соединился со Споком, я согласен.  
Старейшина некоторое время смотрела на них: в смирении отчаяния Спок стоял с низко опущенной головой, в то время как капитан Кирк рядом с ним излучал облегчение и уверенность.  
\- Вы, люди, странные существа, которых невозможно понять, однако одного у вас не отнять: вы достойны дружбы вулканцев, - наконец заговорила женщина, после чего уверенно произнесла: - Значит, все решено.  
Тут же к каждому из стоящих на центральной платформе мужчин подошли по двое вулканцев и развели их по разные стороны постамента, после чего Спока увели с арены первым.  
\- Споку нужно подготовиться, - видя, как напрягся капитан, объяснила Т'Пау. - Ты же пока можешь отдохнуть. Тебе понадобится много сил, чтобы унять тот жар, что горит внутри твоего друга. Вопреки нашим традициям гостеприимства, мы позаботимся о том, чтобы ты ни в чем не нуждался. Когда Спок будет готов, за тобой придут и отведут к нему.

Его провели к крутой, выдолбленной прямо в скале, лестнице, которая должна была привести его в пещеру, расположенную под одним из примыкавших к арене строений. Прошло несколько часов с тех пор, как их со Споком разделили, однако как ни старался, Джим так и не смог почувствовать себя отдохнувшим: несмотря на браваду, он все еще смутно представлял себе, что будет делать, когда останется со своим старшим помощником наедине.  
Отвесно нырнув в толщу камня, спуск вывел его в коридор, пройдя по которому, капитан попал в просторную полость, подобно арене на поверхности имевшую форму круга. Исключая проход, вдоль всей окружности шла одна большая жаровня, в которой тлели крупные каменные угли, снизу подсвечивая сводом смыкавшиеся над головой стены. Над углями вились струи душистого дыма: вся жаровня была щедро посыпана благовониями.  
Однако свет от курящихся углей мерк по сравнению с иным источником: в центре пещеры на ложе из дорогих покрывал и шкур возлежал дожидавшийся его Спок, полностью обнаженный. Все его тело светилось золотистым светом, под которым виднелся зеленоватый отлив. Разреженным облаком над кожей роились крошечные лучистые искры, поднимавшиеся в насыщенный ароматом благовоний воздух и растворявшиеся в нем.  
\- Что с Вами, Спок? - Изменившись в лице, капитан подошел и присел на ложе рядом с ним.  
\- Не волнуйтесь, Джим, это не опасно, - ответил вулканец. - Я слышал, что когда наши женщины соединяются со своими супругами, в пещерах бывает светло, как днем.  
На таком расстоянии источаемые кожей Спока лучистые искры были повсюду, и едва Джим вдохнул их, на него накатила мощная волна желания. В следующее мгновение он уже обнимал своего старшего помощника, низко склоняясь к ему, с нежностью рассматривая светящееся изнутри лицо.  
\- Твой свет мне нравится больше: такой мягкий и колеблющийся, что я могу смотреть на тебя, - проговорил он, теснее притягивая его к себе. - И я чувствую исходящее от тебя тепло. Оно будто обнимает меня.  
\- Это потому, что я хочу...  
Здесь Спок замялся, но капитан понял и закончил за него:  
\- Тебя.  
Их губы наконец соприкоснулись и долго не отрывались друг от друга, пока один ласкал тело, а второй - лицо партнера. Каждое прикосновение капитана, казалось, сильнее раздувало внутри вулканца пожар, отчего все больше лучащихся огоньков поднималось в воздух, и с каждым новым вдохом попадающие в легкие искры усиливали их общее желание.  
\- Джим, - наконец отстранился от него Спок, - у нас с Вами мало времени...  
С улыбкой Кирк поднялся и принялся раздеваться, пока на ложе перед ним вулканец повернулся на спину, следя за ним снизу вверх. Избавившись от одежды, капитан опустился на ложе и тесно прижался к старшему помощнику. Их губы снова встретились, и пока дыхания мешались друг с другом, Дмим подхватил одну ногу Спока и закинул ее себе на бедро, открывая себе вход в него. В следующее мгновение он скользнул внутрь пальцем, и это далось ему так легко, что к первому пальцу сразу же присоединился второй. Он уже хотел прокомментировать свой неожиданный успех, но Спок вдруг напрягся, сжимая его пальцы внутри себя, и едва ли не оттолкнул его.  
Удивленный, Джим повиновался и отстранился, внимательно глядя в лицо старшего помощника:  
\- Что случилось? Я сделал тебе больно? - Он осторожно вытянул из него пальцы и крепче обнял старшего помощника.  
Споку понадобилось несколько секунд, чтобы расслабиться: капитан почувствовал, как неохотно из лежащего в его объятиях тела уходит напряжение. Наконец, ложась на спину и увлекая Кирка за собой, так что тот снова оказался над ним, вулканец признался:  
\- Дело в том, что я был назначен для Т'Прин и готовил себя к союзу с ней. А после того, как она выбрала другого и отвергла меня... Вы сами видели: у меня не было других возможностей... Поэтому я...  
Его партнер не смог скрыть улыбки: пока Спок делал вид, что женщины его не интересуют, сам он редко упускал возможность воздать им должное.  
\- Уж не боишься ли ты? - Он потянулся губами к его шее, начиная покрывать ее легкими дразнящими поцелуями. - Мне нравится, когда ты такой эмоциональный, - от шеи Джим поднялся к уху и языком поиграл его мочкой, поворачивая вулканца так, чтобы они снова оказались лежащими лицом друг к другу на боку. - Обещаю, - переходя на шепот, проговорил он в самое ухо партнера, касаясь его губами, - я буду очень нежным.  
Он вновь заставил вулканца обхватить себя ногой и открыться ему, после чего так же легко скользнул пальцами внутрь. Полная сюрпризов вулканская физиология очень кстати оказалась на его стороне: вопреки страху, который тот испытывал, тело Спока было готово и даже жаждало принять в себя капитана. Внутри старшего помощника было удивительно тепло, и пальцы легко скользили по влажным стенкам прохода. Убедившись в том, что без труда проникнет в него, Джим отстранился, нашел руку вулканца и положил ее на свой член, уже основательно напрягшийся, и, продолжив удерживать руку партнера своей, вместе с тем довел себя до нужной твердости.  
Как капитан и ожидал, на то, чтобы проникнуть внутрь, не потребовалось много времени: перестав колебаться, его партнер легко принял его, крепко обхватывая ногами за талию, пока Джим заставлял его открываться себе все больше. Сначала он целовал его в губы, но когда понял, что вулканец не будет ему препятствовать, провел языком от подбородка по шее Спока и начал покрывать поцелуями его грудь, высоко вздымавшуюся от участившегося дыхания. Запах благовоний, разреженный воздух, окутывающее его тепло и свет, исходящий от тела партнера, заставили капитана потерять чувство реальности, и скоро, вопреки своему обещанию, он уже быстро двигался внутри вулканца, заставляя того громко стонать и зарываться пальцами глубоко в ткани и шкуры их ложа.  
Почувствовав приближение разрядки, Джим начал по привычке вытаскивать член, чтобы не кончить внутрь партнера, но Спок неожиданно остановил его:  
\- Нет, Джим, - его темные глаза пронзительно посмотрели в глаза капитана, - ты должен кончить в меня.  
Того не пришлось упрашивать и, упираясь руками в их ложе, он поднялся высоко над вулканцем и разрядился глубоко внутрь, с такой силой толкаясь в него, что Споку пришлось крепко обхватить его запястья, чтобы удержаться и принять его до последней капли.  
Какое-то время после оба тяжело переводили дух. Вулканец позволил человеку выскользнуть из себя и улечься сверху, осторожно поворачивая его голову, чтобы капитану было легче дышать.  
Наконец Джим поднялся, опираясь на локоть, и с улыбкой заглянул в лицо старшему помощнику:  
\- Ты не будешь против, если мы сейчас это повторим?  
\- Обряд еще не завершился. Мы должны повторить, - тихо ответил ему Спок, и про себя капитан Кирк благословил древние вулканские обычаи.  
Пользуясь тем, что капитан отодвинулся, Спок выскользнул из-под него и поднялся с ложа. Казалось, свечение его кожи прибавило в яркости, и капитан залюбовался им, пока вулканец отошел к не замеченному им на отдалении столику, на котором стояла вычурная конструкция, на деле оказавшаяся металлической чашей, внутри которой охлаждался замысловатый сосуд. Спок взял со стола стакан, налил в него жидкость из сосуда, после чего закрыл охлаждающую конструкцию, вернулся и подал стакан капитану.  
\- Это вода. Выпейте. На Вулкане людям тяжело, а Вы потратили много сил.  
\- Спок, - Джим сделал несколько жадных глотков, каждый из которых показался ему слаще предыдущего, - я понимаю, что вулканцы корректны до мозга костей, но все-таки после того, что сейчас между нами было, ты мог бы перейти со мной на "ты".  
Вулканец неожиданно улыбнулся, и капитан решил, что не стоит затягивать удовольствие от воды, раз его партнер сегодня в таком ударе, что даже улыбается ему.  
\- Не уверен, что у меня получится, капитан, но я постараюсь.  
Он забрал у него пустой стакан и поднялся, чтобы отнести его на место, но Джим последовал за ним и притянул вулканца к себе, снова начиная его целовать.  
Минуту спустя он уже снова входил в него, на сей раз широко раскрыв его перед собой, высоко подняв одну ногу вулканца и положив ее себе на плечо. В таком положении ему удалось проникнуть глубже, удерживая Спока за бедра. Теперь его партнер мог ласкать себя, а он - любоваться им и помочь ему, чтобы, когда наступит момент, они могли достичь пика наслаждения вместе.  
Окруженный роем источаемых его светящейся кожей искр, вулканец казался капитану почти нестепримо желанным, и его движения скоро набрали темп, который одновременно изматывал и подстегивал его еще больше. Спок принимал его с какой-то исступленной готовностью, закрыв глаза и глубоко дыша, то обхватывая рукой свой напрягшийся член, то впиваясь сильными пальцами в ногу Джима, заставляя того проникать в себя все глубже. Их соитие напоминало отчаянную гонку за наслаждением, и конце концов они кончили одновременно, после чего капитан в изнеможении упал на лежащего перед собой Спока, тяжело переводя дыхание и истекая потом.  
\- Я принесу тебе еще воды, - подождав, пока его дыхание выровняется, выбрался из-под него тот.  
Исходивший от его кожи свет сделался еще ярче, и теперь зеленоватое внутреннее свечение было едва заметно. Вместе с ним по пещере перемещалось облако мягкого света, внутри которого лучисто вспыхивали искры. Перевернувшись на спину и положив руки под голову, капитан Кирк невольно залюбовался его стройным телом и точными движениями.  
\- Спок, - спросил он, рассматривая его повернутый к себе зад, - как ты относишься к позиции "вулканец сверху"?  
Прежде чем ответить, тот вернулся и сел рядом с ним, помогая капитану подняться и подавая ему стакан.  
\- Ни разу не пробовал, - здесь Джиму захотелось протереть глаза: его старший помощник без сомнения снова ему улыбался, да теперь еще и кокетничал.  
На этот раз вулканец сам потянулся и поцеловал его.  
\- Вы не против, - спросил он, когда отстранился, - если я попробую?..  
Здесь Спок замялся, то ли подбирая, то ли изобретая слова, однако направление его взгляда объяснило капитану все.  
\- Ты хочешь его? - Он широко раздвинул ноги, указывая вулканцу на свой член, и когда тот кивнул, с довольным видом откинулся на ложе, опираясь на локоть и отпивая прохладную жидкость из стакана.  
Его партнер устроился между его ног и начал целовать его орган, осторожно поддерживая его, пока тот постепенно твердел.  
\- Можешь взять его в рот, - предложил ему Джим, которому зрелище занятого его органом вулканца доставляло не меньше наслаждения, чем его ласки. И когда Спок поднял лицо и посмотрел на него, улыбнулся ему и добавил: - Только будь осторожней с зубами.  
Вулканец кивнул и взял его сразу глубоко в рот, заставляя капитана закрыть глаза и запрокинуть голову от удовольствия. Во рту у Спока было почти также удивительно тепло, как внутри его тела, и он почти сразу догадался, что, взяв член в рот, его можно сосать, имитируя то, что происходит во время проникновения. Потребовалось всего несколько минут его старательных ласк, прежде чем, чудом придя в себя, Джим понял, что еще немного и будет уже не до позиции "вулканец сверху".  
Остановив Спока, он заставил его выпустить себя изо рта и помог переместиться так, чтобы таз вулканца оказался над его крепко налитым членом, после чего направил тот внутрь, пока его партнер осторожно опустился на него сверху. Так он оказался еще глубже, чем в предыдущие два раза, а Спок получил возможность контролировать процесс и двигаться в том ритме, которого ему хотелось. Капитан же при этом смог расслабиться и лечь, снизу созерцая лучащееся светом тело двигающегося на нем партнера, пока волны наслаждения одна за другой накатывали на него в унисон движениям его наездника.  
Спок почти довел их до самого конца, пока капитан Кирк не решил, что чтобы кончить, ему нужно двигаться быстрее. Крепко обхватывая вулканца за бедра и удерживая его на весу, он остановил его и начал двигаться сам, быстро наращивая темп и порой так сильно вдвигаясь в партнера, что все тело того сотрясалось. Он снова кончил в него, после чего быстро перевернул их, оставаясь внутри и не давая своему семени вылиться обратно, подозревая, что смысл обряда заключается именно в том, чтобы вся его сперма до последней капли попала в того, с кем он соединяется.  
\- Джим, - лежа рядом с ним, Спок положил голову ему на плечо, пока его руки бездумно скользили по груди капитана, - я хочу, чтобы Вы знали: я Вас очень люблю.  
\- Я чувствую, - ответил ему Кирк, разглаживая спутавшиеся влажные волосы вулканца. - Каждый раз, когда ты прикасаешься ко мне, мне становится очень хорошо, будто через твои прикосновения открывается канал связи между нами. Ты продолжаешь называть меня на "Вы", - осторожно выйдя из него, Джим поднялся и сел, с нежностью проведя пальцами по щеке лежащего на боку Спока, - а сам отдаешь мне всего себя без остатка.  
Наклонившись, он поцеловал его, после чего встал на ноги, нашел стакан и сам пошел к столику с водой. Дважды наполнив стакан до краев и осушив его, он оставил его на столике, а сам вернулся и вновь опустился на ложе.  
\- Мне кажется, я вот-вот умру, но не могу заставить себя остановиться, - Джим взял Спока за руку и потянул на себя, заставляя сесть рядом и разворачивая к себе спиной. - Я могу войти в тебя сзади?  
Вулканец в ответ лишь кивнул, опуская голову и открывая ему для поцелуев шею и плечи. Руками лаская его грудь, капитан припал губами к сияющей золотом коже, языком слизывая с нее сладковатый вулканский пот. Начав с шеи, он перешел с нее на плечи, с них - на лопатки, и оттуда - к спине, опускаясь по ней все ниже и начиная готовить себя рукой. Словно бы следуя возникшей между ними телепатической связи, Спок сам в должный момент наклонился вперед, опираясь сначала на кисти рук, а затем склоняясь еще ниже на локти, так что Джиму осталось только приподнять его таз так, чтобы угол проникновения стал оптимальным.  
\- Если тебе будет тяжело или я буду сильно давить - говори, - становясь за ним на колени и направляя себя внутрь, попросил Джим, однако сложно было сказать, услышал ли его вулканец, поскольку почти тут же он издал громкий стон, когда член капитана проник внутрь. В этом положении они могли двигаться друг другу навстречу и, крепко обхватив партнера за бедра, Джим скоро задал им общий темп, позволявший обоим остро почувствовать движения соединяющего их органа.  
Кожа Спока теперь светилась так ярко, что Джиму стало тяжело на него смотреть, и он прикрыл глаза. Зато вся пещера ярко осветилась, и теперь идущая по ее окружности жаровня превратилась в темное, тлеющее дымящимися курениями углями кольцо, в самом центре которого с животной страстью соединялись двое мужчин.  
Между тем темп движений капитана неуклонно нарастал, сжимавшие его бедра руки заставляли в ответ ускоряться его партнера, пока ритм их тел наконец полностью не подчинил себе обоих.  
\- Джим! - С неожиданным отчаянием позвал его с другой стороны сомкнутых век Спок. - Умоляю: быстрее!  
Он обхватил себя рукой и начал быстро двигать ею, стремясь догнать своего друга, чтобы успеть кончить вместе с ним. И это ему почти удалось: лишь доли секунды отделили тот момент, когда, с особенной силой толкнувшись в него сзади, капитан излился внутрь него, от момента, когда он разрядился сам, густой струей семени проливаясь на покрывало под собой. Изнемогая от жары и тяжело дыша, Джим придавил его собой, бессильно упав ему на спину, и это тесное соприкосновение породило сильнейшее переживание единения, когда каждому открылись самые потаенные глубины существа партнера. Переживание было настолько сильным, что обоим на время показалось, что физическое соитие было лишь маленькой формальностью, необходимой для достижения истинной цели духовного слияния.  
Однако по мере того, как они лежали, медленно приходя в себя, ощущение слияния постепенно рассеялось. Джим дал себе выскользнуть из распростертого под собой Спока, после чего тот перекатился на спину. Пытаясь удержать то, что им только что довелось пережить, оба повернулись лицом друг к другу, насквозь мокрые от блестевшего в ярком свете пота.  
\- Спасибо, Джим, - прошептал Спок, глядя на него с такой нежностью, на которую был способен только человек или тот, кто принял в себе человеческие чувства. - Вы сделали для меня такое, за что я до конца своих дней буду Вам благодарен.  
Вместо ответа Джим поцеловал его, снова окунаясь в сияние его тела и исходящее от него тепло. Он так устал, что у него слипались глаза и сил отвечать что-то уже попросту не осталось. Поэтому когда их губы разомкнулись, и Спок повернулся на спину, притягивая капитана к себе и накрывая их обоих одним из покрывал, тот позволил себе уплыть в сон, в котором ему привиделся замысловатый процесс построения спиралевидных молекул - невероятно сложный конструктор, в котором он ничего не понимал, оказавшись в роли пассивного наблюдателя за их постоянным движением и вращением.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Обряд успешно пройден и остался позади. Казалось бы, все закончилось, и наши герои могут наконец спокойно вернуться на Энтерпрайз. Где их ждет преданная команда и, в частности, доктор МакКой, для которого все еще только начинается.

\- Джим, - открыв глаза, капитан Кирк понял, что Спок уже какое-то время зовет его. - Просыпайтесь. Нам с Вами пора.  
Теперь пещеру освещала только жаровня, температура заметно понизилась, так что человеку стало в ней почти комфортно. Для вулканца же подобный уровень должен был ощущаться как прохладный. Тело Спока перестало светиться, лучистые искры исчезли, и теперь Джим лежал на бледном плече, привычно отливавшем зеленоватым цветом бегущей под кожей крови.  
\- Что, бал закончился? - Опершись на локоть, капитан поднялся и заглянул своему другу в лицо. - Пробило двенадцать, и наша карета превратилась в тыкву?  
\- Спасибо за чудесный бал, капитан, - продолжая лежать, Спок вытянул руку и погладил его по щеке.  
\- Не забывайте, Спок, - мужчина перехватил его руку и задержал ее на своем лице, - теперь мне известно, что Вы на самом деле ко мне чувствуете.  
Старший помощник позволил себе с грустью улыбнуться в ответ:  
\- Так же, как мне известно, что мужчины, даже вулканцы, на самом деле нисколько Вас не привлекают.  
Вытягивая свою руку из его, вулканец сел рядом с ним. Он хотел было продолжить подниматься дальше, однако Джим задержал его:  
\- Могу я хотя бы поцеловать Вас? Как-то неудобно получается просто встать и разойтись после того, что между нами было...  
Он потянулся к его губам, но Спок повернулся, чтобы поцелуй пришелся в щеку.  
\- Ей-богу, Спок! Это похоже на старый пошлый анекдот, - возмутился Кирк, взял его за подбородок, развернул к себе и поцеловал в губы.  
Спок не стал противиться и ответил ему. Он не знал, что за анекдот его друг имел в виду: те короткие истории, которые люди рассказывали друг другу, чтобы вызвать смех, в особенности если они касались сексуальных тем, всегда ставили его в тупик, так как логический анализ неизменно показывал, что по большому счету радости, которая оправдывала бы вызываемую ими реакцию, в них было мало.  
Увы, отвлечься, задумавшись о неполноценности анекдотов, не получилось: Джим не просто целовал его на прощание, но активно пытался заставить снова опуститься на ложе, чему Спок вопреки своему желанию должен был во что бы то ни стало воспрепятствовать.  
\- Нет, Джим, нет, - наконец удалось проговорить ему, когда капитан оставил его губы и перешел на шею. - Мы больше не можем...  
\- Один последний раз, совсем недолго, - едва отрывая губы от его кожи, продолжил напирать на него Кирк.  
\- Нет, капитан, больше нельзя, - собрав всю свою силу, вулканец взял капитана за плечи и заставил оторваться от себя.  
Джим явно был зол, что ему так откровенно сопротивляются:  
\- Ну же, Спок, Вы сами говорили, что вулканцы могут заниматься этим не только во время пон фарр. Что Вам теперь мешает?  
\- Нас с Вами ждут, - ответил Спок. - В том числе на Энтерпрайз.  
Упоминание о корабле - этой единственной любимой женщине в жизни капитана, как часто с ревностью говорили о ней жертвы его похождений, привело Джима в чувство, и ему стало стыдно за свою животную вспышку.  
\- Простите, Спок. Я не хотел на Вас давить. Просто есть в этом месте что-то...  
\- Это место для брачного ритуала, который проводится здесь более двух тысяч лет, - серьезно ответил ему вулканец. - Ничего удивительного, что оно само создает настроение.  
\- Я думал, вулканцы не подвержены настроениям, - поднимаясь с ложа и помогая подняться Споку, улыбнулся капитан.  
Тот отошел и вернулся с двумя свертками ткани, один из которых вручил ему.  
\- Вы сами сказали, что ощутили силу моих чувств, - ответил он. - Вулканцы отнюдь не лишены их. Мы лишь вынуждены подавлять их, держать глубоко внутри, чтобы их сила не поработила наш разум и не привела к разрушению. Вы ведь знакомы с нашей историей и той кровавой ролью, которую сыграла в ней сила наших страстей.  
Свертки оказались длинными халатами, чье почти невесомое полотно поразительным образом полностью скрывало наготу, и когда они надели их, Джим невольно залюбовался тем, как красиво его старший помощник выглядел в своем. Черт побери, в этой брачной пещере ему определенно все нравилось.  
\- Скажите, Спок, - все-таки не удержался и спросил он, уже следуя за вулканцем к выходу, - теперь, после того, как мы прошли обряд, я ведь тоже могу делать так, как делал Ваш отец?  
Спок остановился и обернулся к нему, чтобы увидеть руку Джима, протянутую в вулканском жесте, выражавшем привязанность.  
\- Совершенно верно, - подтвердил он, подошел к нему и ответил на жест, приложив свои пальцы к пальцам капитана.  
Что-то странное произошло в этот момент, к чему человеческий мозг последнего оказался не готов: наплыв смутных образов и чувств внезапно накрыл его с головой, как это делает волна, в которую не успеваешь нырнуть.  
\- Как видите, к тому, что делает этот жест, нужно привыкнуть, - Джим не сразу понял, что говорит Спок, когда вулканец отнял свою руку и продолжил двигаться к проходу на лестницу. - Это очень интимный жест, который очень много значит для нас, поэтому я попросил бы Вас им не злоупотреблять.  
\- Но Ваши родители, кажется, пользовались им весьма свободно, - помотав головой, чтобы окончательно прочистить ее, догнал его капитан.  
Не оборачиваясь, Спок дал ему короткий логичный ответ:  
\- Оба моих родителя любят друг друга.

На поверхности разгорался жаром день. У выхода их уже поджидала Т'Пау, снова восседавшая в своих носилках, старая и бесстрастная, как древние камни, что ее окружали. Видимо, их приближение услышали, поэтому когда они появились на арене, их встретил звон ритуальных бубнов. Спок остановился на почтительном расстоянии от носилок старейшины, и капитан Кирк последовал его примеру.  
Медленно Т'Пау поднялась и знаком велела Споку подойти к себе. Он встал перед ней, глядя на женщину сверху вниз, и тогда она отдала свой посох носильщику и снова медленно провела руками вдоль его тела, начав с висков и остановившись на коленях.  
\- Я вижу, что обряд увенчался успехом, и я горжусь тобой, Спок, - подытожила она. - Ты можешь остаться на Вулкане или последовать за Кирком, но я предупреждаю тебя, что через полгода ты должен быть здесь, даже если для этого нам придется вернуть тебя силой.  
\- Экспедиция Энтерпрайз продлится еще 154 дня, - ответил ей Спок. - После ее окончания я прибуду домой.  
\- Очень хорошо, - казалось, Т'Пау и в самом деле была довольна. - Надеюсь, я не должна напоминать тебе, что теперь ты должен особенно себя беречь? Твоя жизнь стала ценнее как минимум вдвое - точнее покажет будущее. Дорожи ей и цени ее.  
\- Я понимаю, Т'Пау. Обещаю, что буду всегда помнить твои слова и не допущу неоправданного риска.  
Сохраняя молчание, старейшина долгим взглядом посмотрела на него, и Джим мог бы поклясться, что читает в этом взгляде сомнение и недоверие.  
\- Тебе известно, что я против того, чтобы ты улетал, - наконец сочла нужным добавить женщина. - Только из признательности к твоему другу Кирку и из уважения к тому, что подобные тебе делают для укрепления наших отношений с другими цивилизациями, я позволяю тебе лететь. Но ты всегда должен помнить, что через полгода ты вернешься на Вулкан. Здоровый, - здесь в ее голове послышалась почти угроза, - как сейчас.  
Спок еще раз выдержал ее строгий взгляд, лишь согласно кивнув в ответ. Чем старейшине и пришлось удовлетвориться, после чего она сделала своему кортежу знак. И снова двое вулканцев подошли к Споку и увели его.  
\- Т'Пау, - подбежал к женщине капитан, - зачем вы снова уводите Спока? Мы должны вернуться на Энтерпрайз.  
\- Ваш корабль подождет, - пройдя мимо и не удостоив его взглядом, старейшина подошла к своим носилкам и опустилась в них. - Споку нужно отдохнуть и набраться сил. Мои люди проследят за этим. Вас же я прошу следовать за мной: родители Спока хотят лично выразить Вам свою благодарность за спасение жизни сына и великодушное участие в нашем обряде.  
Не дожидаясь ответа Кирка, Т'Пау сказала носильщикам что-то по-вулкански, после чего те подняли носилки на плечи. Впереди процессии снова встали юноши с бубнами, а оставшиеся в кортеже смуглокожие богатыри недвусмысленно дали капитану понять, что будут счастливы последовать за ним.

\- Джим, наконец вы вернулись! - Бросился к ним Боунз, едва Спок и капитан материализовались в транспортаторной. - Что задержало вас так надолго?  
Было видно, что он действительно взволнован, да и Скотти, лично поднявший их на борт, тоже с волнением рассматривал их.  
\- Все нормально, джентльмены, - попытался успокоить их Кирк. - Сначала мы приобщались к этнической стороне вопроса, а после - отдыхали. Лично я даже успел заняться дипломатией, пообщавшись с родителями мистера Спока.  
\- О! - Немедленно просиял доктор. - Спок, Ваша мать Аманда такая приятная женщина!  
\- Это верно, - подтвердил вулканец. - Хотя боюсь, что Вы, доктор, цените ее отнюдь не за ее в высшей степени достойные качества дипломата и ученого, а как источник забавных историй о моем детстве.  
\- Хотел бы я взглянуть на Вас в детстве, - мечтательно произнес доктор. - Не могу поверить, что даже дошколенком Вы были больше похожи на компьютер, чем на здорового озорного пацана.  
\- Что касается поступков, достойных порицания, их в моем детстве и правда было мало, - неожиданно согласился с ним Спок.  
\- Что ж, - довольный, что спору не удалось разгореться, Джим решил не теряя времени переориентировать внимание доктора, - давайте пойдем на мостик, а по пути Боунз доложит нам о состоянии экипажа.  
\- Говоря о состоянии экипажа. Пока вас не было, я воспользовался возможностью и провел полный осмотр всех, кто остался на борту. Поэтому в ближайшее время мне бы хотелось осмотреть вас двоих, чтобы данные по всей команде были обновлены и синхронизированы.  
\- Конечно, док, - легко согласился с ним Кирк. - Сходим на мостик, узнаем обстановку, ляжем на новый курс, - и мы со Споком в полном твоем распоряжении.  
\- Спок меня особенно интересует, потому что хотя с виду он и кажется здоровым, меня беспокоит, какие сюрпризы могут скрываться у него внутри.  
Они приближались по коридору к лифту, и никто не заметил, как, немного отстав, изменился в лице вулканец.

\- Что ж, Джим, мой любимый диагноз: здоров, как бык, - с улыбкой подытожил свою работу МакКой, пока капитан поднимался с койки, на которой проводился осмотр. - Надеюсь, вечером ты не будешь против это отметить? По такому случаю у меня как раз завалялась бутылочка саурианского бренди.  
\- Отличное предложение, Боунз, - согласился Кирк. - Жду тебя у себя в каюте после того, как ты осмотришь Спока.  
\- Договорились, - кивнув ему вслед, доктор МакКой подошел к внутреннему коммуникатору и набрал мостик, где, как он знал, находился в данный момент старший помощник. - Лейтенант Ухура, говорит доктор МакКой.  
\- Ухура слушает, сэр, - раздался бодрый голос связиста.  
\- Попросите мистера Спока зайти в лазарет.  
\- Есть, сэр. Мистер Спок скоро будет у Вас.  
\- Благодарю.  
МакКой отбился и уселся за компьютер, чтобы обновить данные медицинской карты капитана.  
Он почти закончил, когда в лазарете появился Спок. Сестра Чепэл, впервые увидевшая его после всех волнений и сомнений, которые предшествовали их прибытию на Вулкан, поторопилась направить его на нужную койку и устроить там поудобнее.  
\- Как я рада, что Вы вернулись, мистер Спок, - в возбуждении заговорила она, прикрепляя к нему сенсоры и датчики. - Мы с доктором страшно волновались за Вас, буквально места себе не находили.  
Старпому не верилось, что Боунз прямо-таки не находил себе места в его отсутствие, однако он благоразумно оставил свои сомнения при себе: Кристина Чепэл наверняка волновалась за них обоих, и его долгом было поблагодарить ее, а не вступать в спор.  
\- Вы очень добры, сестра. Надеюсь, результаты осмотра покажут, что волноваться больше не о чем.  
\- О, я так на это надеюсь! - Не сдержавшись, воскликнула Кристина, прижимая руки к груди и глядя на него с такой отчаянной надеждой, что старшему помощнику стало не по себе.  
\- Что ж, Спок, - подошел к ним МакКой, внимательно всматриваясь в показания датчиков на мониторе, - вижу, что текущие показатели по Вашим вулканским меркам в норме. А теперь давайте заглянем поглубже и посмотрим на то, что меня действительно волнует.  
Он отошел и вернулся с аппаратом для ультразвукового сканирования. По мере его приближения Спок все больше напрягался, пока наконец не сдался, резко садясь на койке, так что часть датчиков отсоединилась, и рукой преграждая ему путь.  
\- Не делайте этого, доктор, - Боунз мог бы поклясться, что видит в его глазах помимо решимости еще и испуг. – Только не ультразвук.  
Подчинившись, доктор молча отодвинул аппарат в сторону и медленно опустился на койку рядом с ним.  
\- Я предлагаю сестре Чепэл остаться, поскольку мне наверняка понадобится ее помощь как квалифицированного специалиста, - и дождавшись, пока его пациент с неохотой кивнет, МакКой задал решающий вопрос: - Как я могу увидеть Вашу матку, Спок?  
\- На трикордере есть режим, который сейчас для меня безопасен. Изображение будет не исчерпывающим, но достаточным, - так же неохотно ответил ему тот.  
\- Сестра, будьте добры, принесите трикордер, - распорядился МакКой, поднимаясь с койки.  
Он заставил старшего помощника лечь и заново прикрепил к нему датчики, после чего перезапустил запись текущих показателей для обновления медицинской карты.  
\- Надеюсь, работающие сейчас датчики для Вас безвредны, - серьезно глядя ему в лицо, спросил он Спока.  
Тот в ответ только кивнул, тщетно пытаясь морально подготовиться к тому, что должно было сейчас произойти.  
Торопясь, вернулась сестра, доктор принял у нее трикордер и направил его на своего пациента. Ему не нужно было спрашивать, какой режим тот имел в виду: для безопасного сканирования брюшной полости подходил всего один, хотя по большому счету его основное назначение было иным. Медленно просканировав нужную область, доктор запустил программу обработки результатов и переключился на изображение внутренних органов.  
И однако то, что он увидел на экране, потрясло МакКоя гораздо сильнее, чем то, чего он боялся, но ожидал: вместо того, чтобы потерять одного, они обрели двоих.  
\- Вы беременны, Спок! – Переведя ошалевший взгляд с экрана трикордера на старшего помощника, натурально вскричал он.  
\- Я знаю, - невозмутимо подтвердил тот, и где-то на периферии его поля зрения сестра Чепэл упала без чувств.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Время идет, и положение Спока становится все труднее держать в секрете, пока новое трагическое происшествие не делает тайное явным.

На какое-то время доктор МакКой отвлекся на сестру Чепэл: нельзя было позволить верной помощнице валяться на полу, поэтому он поднял ее и уложил на одну из свободных коек. После чего вернулся к Споку и, строго глядя на него, спросил:  
\- Вы из своего вулканского ума выжили?! Если Вы знали о своем положении, то почему не остались на Вулкане, а вернулись на Энтерпрайз?  
\- Земным женщинам разрешается продолжать работу на судах такого типа вплоть до седьмого месяца беременности включительно, - ответил старший помощник. - Я сильнее и выносливее любой земной женщины не менее чем втрое, поэтому не понимаю, почему на меня не может быть распространено это правило.  
\- Спок, - упираясь руками в край койки, наклонился к нему МакКой, - Вы, кажется, забываете, чем занимаются на борту наши уважаемые дамы. Степень риска, подразумеваемая их работой, не идет ни в какое сравнение с тем риском, которому подвергаетесь Вы, - его пациент хотел ему возразить, но доктор сделал ему знак сохранять молчание. - К тому же о беременности земных женщин я знаю практически все, а вот о вулканской - тем более мужской, - решительно ничего. Как я могу отвечать за жизнь и здоровье плода, когда даже Вашу собственную диагностику провожу на глаз, основываясь на тех жалких крупицах, которые Ваш упрямый народ позволяет землянам узнать о себе? - Здесь Спок снова открыл было рот, но доктор и на этот раз не позволил ему издать ни звука. - После этого Вы позволяете себе пренебрежительно отзываться о моей квалификации, что я безропотно сношу. Но сейчас я прямо заявляю: у меня нет необходимых знаний и навыков для того, чтобы взять на себя ответственность за Ваше физическое благополучие, пока Вы находитесь в положении, и за физическое благополучие ребенка, которого Вы носите.  
\- Доктор, я очень хорошо чувствую и понимаю те изменения, которые во мне происходят, - наконец удалось вставить слово старшему помощнику. - Уверяю Вас, что вулканцы...  
Однако МакКой не был настроен слушать его уверения:  
\- Спок, как Вы не понимаете?! Неужели беременность лишила Вас Вашей драгоценной логики? Сейчас Вы чувствуете и понимаете свои изменения, но вот Вы с Джимом спустились на не исследованную планету, там случилось какое-то чрезвычайное происшествие - как обычно, неожиданно для всех, - и Вы попадаете ко мне уже без сознания или в еще более худшем состоянии. Вы не говорите, не жестикулируете - никак не можете сообщить мне, как чувствуете себя Вы и Ваш ребенок. Что я должен буду делать? Смогу ли принять верное решение или ошибусь и угроблю вас обоих?  
Видно было, что его слова возымели действие: Спок отвел взгляд и погрузился в задумчивость. Видя, что крепость накануне сдачи, доктор решил продолжить не него напирать.  
\- Возьмем эту картинку, - он уселся на койку рядом со своим пациентом и взял в руки трикордер, на экране которого по-прежнему отображался результат недавнего сканирования. - Я вижу, что в Вашей матке закрепилась оплодотворенная яйцеклетка, что она развила сеть сосудов, с помощью которых присоединилась к Вашему метаболизму. Но! Могу ли я оценить то, что вижу? Насколько нормален такой вид яйцеклетки для данного периода развития вулканской беременности? Достаточно ли развита сосудистая сеть или я должен стимулировать окончательное закрепление плода? Или, наоборот, сосудов слишком много, и я должен сделать вывод, что у Вас будут близнецы?  
Внимательно следя за реакцией своего пациента, доктор поднялся с койки и отнес трикордер на стол с компьютером, после чего, бегло проверив состояние начавшей приходить в себя сестры Чепэл, вернулся на прежнее место, оставаясь стоять.  
\- У меня нет ответов на эти вопросы, Спок. Поэтому пока мы не успели отойти далеко от Вулкана, я вынужден сообщить Джиму...  
Неожиданно его пациент пришел в движение. Стремительно схватив его за руку, он посмотрел на МакКоя с чем-то, весьма напоминавшим отчаяние.  
\- Прошу Вас, доктор, только не говорите капитану!  
Видя подобное явное возбуждение, МакКой нахмурился:  
\- Почему?  
\- Потому что он непременно отправит меня на Вулкан, - с искаженным настоящим переживанием лицом ответил Спок. - Пожалуйста, доктор! Я должен дослужить до конца этой экспедиции. То, что мы делаем на Энтерпрайз, имеет огромную важность. Обещаю Вам не рисковать. Обещаю во всем Вас слушаться. Вы наверняка сможете придумать какие-то противопоказания, которые позволят Вам не рекомендовать меня для включения в десант на опасных заданиях. Умоляю, доктор: не говорите ничего Джиму и позвольте мне остаться до конца экспедиции!  
Кристина Чепэл пришла в себя, подошла к ним и теперь стояла с противоположной доктору стороны койки и полным сострадания взглядом смотрела на их пациента.  
\- Вулканцы не лгут, но при этом не гнушаются заставлять лгать других... - проговорил доктор, словно не осознавая, что произносит это вслух.  
Он оказался перед сложным выбором: с одной стороны - возможность наблюдать за случаем, который едва ли выпадал на практику кого-либо из земных врачей прежде, с другой - необходимость скрывать правду от капитана и своего личного друга, что являлось грубым нарушением дисциплины и просто глубоко некрасивым поведением. Что до ответственности, она доктора не пугала: этот вызов привык принимать каждый уважающий себя врач.  
\- Что ж, Спок, - наконец решительно произнес МакКой, - я согласен оставить Вас на корабле при одном условии: мне предоставят доступ или пришлют все имеющиеся в вашей Академии Наук сведения по вулканской беременности, в том числе мужской. И не просто дадут взглянуть на них, но позволят внимательно и вдумчиво их изучить, чтобы у меня эта тема от зубов отскакивала, и ни малейшее происшествие не стало для меня сюрпризом.  
\- Это будет нелегко, - тихо ответил ему вулканец.  
\- Дерзайте, - парировал МакКой. - Ваши родители-дипломаты как заинтересованные лица наверняка смогут Вам помочь. Так или иначе, я говорю серьезно: если в течение 12 часов на моем компьютере или в моем постоянном доступе не появятся эти файлы, я немедленно расскажу все Джиму, потребую развернуть корабль и верну Вас домой.  
Спок вздохнул:  
\- Хорошо, доктор, я попытаюсь что-нибудь раздобыть.  
\- Не что-нибудь, Спок, - наклонился к самому его лицу МакКой, - а все, что только можно.  
В ответ его пациент кивнул, и тогда доктор выпрямился и направился к столу с компьютером.  
\- Доктор, Вы совсем не хотите меня поздравить? - Окликнул его вулканец. – Вам может быть трудно в это поверить, но этот ребенок значит очень много для меня.  
Стоявшая рядом Кристина схватила Спока за руку и начала сбивчиво уверять, что несмотря на шок, вызванный тем, что у людей мужская беременность отсутствует, они с доктором очень рады за него. МакКой же остановился у стола, некоторое время постоял там, после чего вернулся к койке и, дождавшись, когда бурный поток слов Кристины иссякнет, с искренним раскаянием заговорил:  
\- Простите меня, Спок. Я вел себя непрофессионально. Должно быть, Вы все-таки правы, и как врачу мне не хватает квалификации: там, где должно проявлять хладнокровие и выдержку, во мне говорят эмоции и чувства, - здесь он вздохнул и, подобно сестре Чепэл, взял его вторую руку в свои. - Но я действительно рад за Вас. Дети - это прекрасно. Не зря ваша старейшина говорила, что продолжение рода - это наивысшая цель. И я могу пообещать Вам, что сделаю все возможное для того, чтобы Вы и Ваш малыш были здоровы и счастливы - по крайней мере пока вы оба находитесь в моем ведении.  
\- Спасибо, доктор. Спасибо, сестра, - ответил им обоим Спок, слегка пожимая державшие его руки и, несомненно, чувствуя в этот момент самую настоящую человеческую благодарность.

\- Мистер Спок, - обратился к нему капитан Кирк, шагая по коридору из транспортаторной, куда их с десантом только что подняли после выполнения очередного задания, - я вижу, Вам снова нехорошо после транспортатора. С аппаратом все в порядке: после прошлого раза я попросил Скотти досконально его проверить, и он отчитался, что не обнаружил никаких недостатков. Поэтому прошу Вас в ближайшее время посетить доктора МакКоя и пройти осмотр.  
\- Я непременно это сделаю, капитан, - ответил ему Спок, по которому действительно было видно, что ему нехорошо.  
Тем временем они подошли к лифту, Кирк отпустил охранников и, войдя внутрь, назвал номер жилой палубы, на которой располагалась каюта Спока.  
\- Вы плохо выглядите, - пояснил Джим в ответ на недоуменный взгляд старшего помощника. - Я провожу Вас до каюты, а затем поднимусь на мостик.  
\- Не стоит беспокоиться, - попробовал возразить вулканец. - Если Вы считаете, что я не нужен на мостике...  
Здесь ему пришлось побороться с рвотным позывом: поездка в лифте усилила вызванную транспортатором тошноту.  
\- Я не считаю, что Вы не нужны на мостике, - капитан помог ему выйти из лифта и повел по коридору. - Но я вижу, что Вам плохо, и предлагаю отдохнуть.  
Вулканец не стал спорить: сейчас ему и самому хотелось лечь и привести калейдоскоп своих внутренностей в порядок. Поэтому он позволил Джиму довести себя до двери в каюту, которую тот отпер, провел старпома внутрь и осторожно уложил его на постель. После чего подошел к внутреннему коммуникатору и связался с лазаретом:  
\- Капитан Кирк вызывает доктора МакКоя.  
\- МакКой слушает. Чем могу быть полезен, Джим?  
\- Спустись в каюту Спока, Боунз. Ему снова плохо после транспортатора, и я бы хотел, чтобы ты как следует его осмотрел.  
\- Хорошо, сейчас буду, - ответил доктор и отбился.  
Капитан вернулся в комнату, где стояла постель, и посмотрел на лежащего на ней Спока.  
\- Мне нужно на мостик, иначе я бы обязательно остался и дождался результатов осмотра. Вы меня очень беспокоите, Спок. Перепады аппетита, повышенная температура, которая держалась у Вас месяц назад, теперь вот эта реакция на транспортатор... Вы мне нужны здоровым, поэтому будьте добры: когда придет Боунз, окажите ему всяческое содействие.  
\- Вы преувеличиваете, Джим, - ответил ему старший помощник. - Это обычная тошнота. Наш милый доктор и сам не большой поклонник траспортатора.  
\- Возможно, - коротко согласился с ним Кирк. - Но когда одно складывается к одному, я не могу не заподозрить, что виной всему какая-то болезнь. Пусть Боунз постарается ее определить: меньше всего на звездолете мне нужна эпидемия.  
Засим капитан Кирк направился к двери, где столкнулся с доктором, которого тоже попросил проявить всяческое тщание.

\- Мистер Спок, Вы сейчас заняты? - В динамике звучал голос лейтенанта Ухуры.  
\- Нет, лейтенант, в данный момент я свободен, - ответил старший помощник.  
Он отдыхал в своей каюте. До конца экспедиции осталось менее трех месяцев, и от края Галактики, где оставалось множество не изученных Федерацией планет и целых систем, Энтерпрайз возвращалась в освоенную человечеством и его союзниками область Млечного Пути. Сейчас они получали задания гораздо реже и, по сути, главной задачей стало пройти обратный путь, оставаясь в нейтральном либо контролируемом Федерацией пространстве.  
У экипажа появилось больше времени на отдых, и это играло на руку Споку: он мог чаще уединяться и погружаться в медитацию, медленно выстраивая то, что на более позднем сроке беременности должно было развиться в прочную ментальную связь между ним и его ребенком. Помимо медитации, уединение также помогало избегать неоднозначных ситуаций, которые грозили вызвать подозрение: оказалось, что доставшееся ему шило утаить значительно сложнее, чем ему представлялось. До сих пор доктор и сестра Чепэл свято хранили его секрет, однако как долго им троим удастся скрывать правду - этот вопрос с каждым днем вызывал у него все больше сомнений.  
\- Вы не могли бы взять свою лютню и спуститься к нам в комнату отдыха №3? - Продолжила между тем Ухура. - Здесь собралась отличная компания, меня попросили спеть, а ни подо что так сладко не поется о любви, как под Ваш вулканский инструмент.  
Как ни хотелось старшему помощнику побыть одному, возражений он не нашел, поэтому заверил ее, что сделает, как она просит, и, захватив инструмент, покинул комнату и направился на пятую палубу.

\- О, спасибо Вам, мистер Спок, - поднявшись из-за стола, приняла у него лютню лейтенант. - Не желаете попробовать мороженое? После последнего обновления синтезатор делает его просто божественным.  
\- Я не понимаю, как люди могут сравнивать качество синтезированной пищи с понятиями в лучшем случае метафизическими, но так как способность распознать и оценить вкус мне присуща, пожалуй, соглашусь.  
Улыбнувшись его манере выражать свои мысли, Ухура подвинула ему свою креманку и начала перебирать струны, подбирая мелодию для песни. Спок сходил за чистой ложкой, после чего вернулся за стол и принялся за мороженое. Лейтенант тем временем определилась и запела старую земную песню "You Turned The Tables On Me" об увядшей любви, которую не удалось оценить вовремя. Сидевший напротив Скотти, при поддержке двоих своих коллег из инженерного отсека решивший позволить себе стаканчик-другой скотча, слушал ее, с каждым словом становясь все лиричнее, и задумчиво перебирал пальцами жареный арахис в стоящем перед ним блюде.  
\- Только Вы знаете такие пробирающие до самого нутра песни, мисс Ухура, - сделал ей комплимент главный инженер после того, как смолкли общие аплодисменты. - Я сразу вспоминаю Землю и тех женщин, что там остались. Дождутся ли они нас?  
Здесь его товарищи решили сменить тональность, пока не поздно, поэтому предложили тост за верных подруг, которые даже на расстоянии в тысячи световых лет помнят о данных отважным космическим исследователям обещаниях.  
Воспользовавшись возникшим здесь общим подъемом за напитками, Спок обратился к терпеливо дожидавшейся восстановления тишины Ухуре:  
\- Лейтенант, Вы не могли бы сообщить мне настройки синтезатора для данного продукта? - К ее удивлению вулканец указывал на только что опустошенную им креманку.  
\- Мистер Спок, Вам понравился земной пломбир? - Она с недоумением взглянула на него, и когда он кивнул в ответ, улыбнулась. - Не знаю, стоит ли Вам брать еще. Мороженое весьма калорийно, а Вы и так за последний месяц заметно прибавили в талии.  
\- Уверяю Вас, доктор МакКой внимательно следит за показателями офицеров старшего состава. Если он сочтет нужным, то подберет для меня диету.  
Женщине показалось, что старший помощник задет, хотя старается этого не показать, и ей стало совестно. В самом деле: на судне присутствовал врач, которому уж точно было виднее ее. Желая исправить неловкость, лейтенант поднялась со своего места и предложила старшему помощнику последовать за собой, чтобы показать интересующие его настройки. Проследив за набранной ей комбинацией, Спок поблагодарил ее, после чего она вернулась за стол, а он задержался у синтезатора, набрав на нем новую комбинацию.  
Когда он вернулся на свое место за общим столом, Ухура начала обходить комнату: компания выпросила у нее частушки о ком-нибудь из собравшихся, и, выбрав жертву для своих сочинительских талантов, лейтенант направилась в противоположный конец комнаты, где играл в карты начальник службы охраны. Им связист не ограничилась, одарив своим вниманием еще несколько человек. Закончила она, высмеяв недавно поднятый инженерами тост, обратив их внимание на то, что наивно ждать верности от женщин, когда сами они в путешествиях отнюдь не гнушаются ласками и вниманием представительниц других видов и рас. Женская часть аудитории встретила ее последнюю частушку бурной овацией, после чего мужчинам осталось только провозгласить тост за равенство полов.  
\- Вы к нам не присоединитесь, мистер Спок? - Увидев, что перед тем тоже появился стакан, обратилась к старшему помощнику Ухура.  
\- Предложенный сейчас тост нелогичен: равенство полов физиологически невозможно. Однако если немного перефразировать формулировку, заменив "равенство" на "братство" - к сожалению, у людей это понятие также имеет половую окраску, - я, пожалуй, в самом деле буду готов к вам присоединиться.  
И вслед за всеми вулканец поднял свой стакан, содержавшаяся в котором ярко-охристая жидкость привлекла внимание лейтенанта.  
\- Вы пьете свой кислый вулканский чай? - Сегодня его гастрономические предпочтения определенно ставили ее в тупик.  
\- Совершенно верно, - сделав из стакана хороший глоток, подтвердил ее собеседник. – Причем оказалось, что жареные орехи, которые употребляет мистер Скотт, очень выгодно оттеняют вкус освежающего чая с моей родной планеты и земного мороженого. Пломбир - так ведь Вы сказали?  
В ответ Ухура молча кивнула, опускаясь на свой стул и начиная задумчиво перебирать струны, подбирая следующую песню.  
Позже в коридоре, когда он уже направлялся обратно к себе в каюту, она догнала его.  
\- Мистер Спок, - вулканец обернулся, чтобы встретить ее взволнованный взгляд, - Я понимаю, что скорее всего это невозможно... - Здесь она замялась, явно не зная, какие подобрать слова. - Хорошо, что Вы не можете на меня обидеться... Должно быть, это прозвучит глупо... Но я все равно спрошу, - лейтенант набрала воздуха в легкие, будто собиралась нырнуть. - Вы точно не беременны?  
Ее вопрос заставил его окаменеть: как вулканец он не мог солгать - даже если теоретически это было возможно, морально ложь была для него абсолютно неприемлема. Вместе с тем честный ответ был в такой же степени невозможен: обнаружение его положения экипажем никак не входило в его планы. В случае же, если об этом станет известно лейтенанту Ухуре, можно было забыть о конфиденциальности: он сомневался, что успеют пройти хотя бы сутки, прежде чем секрет станет новостью. Затягивать с ответом тоже не годилось: молчание всегда рождает сомнение, а он не думал, что с течением времени поводов для сомнений и подозрений убавится.  
Спасение пришло от самой Ухуры. По-своему истолковав его явное замешательство, она почувствовала себя глупее некуда, жутко смутилась и, сбивчиво попросив его, если это только возможно, ее простить, поторопилась скрыться в своей каюте.  
Спок же направился дальше к лифту, тщетно пытаясь унять охватившее его вполне человеческое волнение.

Их держали под землей. Разделили и по очереди пытали, после пыток возвращая в камеры, чтобы те, кто дожидался своей очереди, могли видеть, что их ждет. Сами пытки капитана не впечатлили: они попали в руки экстремисткой группировки отсталой цивилизации, и их мучители не придумали ничего лучше, чем терзать их физическую оболочку, не обращая внимания на то, что восстановительные способности их пленников позволяют им оправляться от истязаний быстрее, чем их мучители успевали нанести им существенный вред. Однако на удивление так было не со всеми. И когда Спока в очередной раз доставили в камеру в бессознательном состоянии, из которого его не удалось вывести четверть часа спустя, капитан Кирк решил, что тяжелое состояние его старшего помощника можно считать веским аргументом в пользу самого решительного и жесткого отпора.  
Им с Чеховым удалось выбраться из своих камер, после чего они расправились с охранниками, отняли у них оружие и, снабдив примитивным огнестрельным прибором офицера охраны, сопровождавшего их в вылазке, оставили его с бессознательным Споком, чье дыхание было едва заметно. Целью было найти коммуникаторы и выйти на поверхность, чтобы оттуда связаться с кораблем и запросить вооруженный отряд для эвакуации пострадавшего и отхода на Энтерпрайз. Довольно покружив по сложной системе подземных коридоров, беглецы наконец добрались до бедно оборудованной лаборатории, предназначенной, как можно было предположить на глаз, преимущественно для смешивания взрывчатых субстанций. Сражение здесь бросило им определенный вызов: члены группировки, в руки которой они попали, нисколько не страшились смерти и были свято уверены в том, что их дело настолько правое, что после гибели одних им на смену скоро придут другие.  
И все-таки, проявив чудеса ловкости и хитрости (попутно перестреляв несколько колб и цистерн, которые чудом не подняли на воздух всю сложную подземную конструкцию), капитану и Чехову удалось захватить лабораторию, в которой они обнаружили конфискованные у десанта коммуникаторы, два из которых еще даже не успели разобрать. Здесь же их ждали фазеры: к счастью, в эту вылазку они взяли с собой модель, ничем не напоминающую распространенное на планете огнестрельное оружие, и не успели пустить их в ход, поэтому их пленители даже не заподозрили, что у них в руках оказалось оружие, во много раз превосходящее по силе самую мощную взрывчатку, которую они способны были намешать.  
С фазерами в руках пробиться на поверхность стало вопросом времени, и уже скоро капитан привел свою часть вооруженного спасательного отряда в тот подземный мешок, где их держали. Оставленный ими со Споком охранник оказался убит. Оружие у него в руках было другим, а вокруг лежали тела тех, от кого ему пришлось обороняться. Спока нигде не было видно.  
Так глубоко под землей, куда зарылись местные экстремисты, коммуникаторы не работали, поэтому когда возглавляемые Джимом люди наконец обнаружили Коммандера Спока, того успел отбить у неприятеля второй спасательный отряд под руководством лейтенанта Сулу. Над старшим помощником основательно поработали, так что было очевидно: каждая минута на счету, и чем быстрее им удастся вернуть вулканца на Энтерпрайз, тем больше у того будет шансов выжить. В результате Джиму Кирку пришлось отдать самый жестокий в своей жизни приказ: убивать любого, кто попробует воспрепятствовать продвижению носилок со старшим помощником на поверхность, а там - их безопасному возвращению на корабль.  
Он сам продвигался в составе сопровождавшей носилки группы и без колебаний стрелял по всем, кто имел безрассудство встать у них на пути. На поверхности Джим убедился, что доктор МакКой ждет их в транспортаторной, после чего их подняли первыми, пока Хикару Сулу остался командовать отступлением спасательного отряда внизу.

Едва они материализовались в транспортаторной, МакКой приказал немедленно отнести Спока в лазарет. Джим последовал за носилками, оставив за старшего главного инженера, лично управлявшего подъемом десанта и спасателей на борт.  
В лазарете Спока переложили на койку для обследования, и сестра Чепэл, на которой просто лица не было, в лихорадочном темпе присоединила к телу старшего помощника датчики и сенсоры, пока доктор разрезал на нем форменную кофту и настроил трикордер на нужный режим.  
По мере сканирования лицо судового врача бледнело и становилось все жестче, так что в итоге превратилось в каменную маску.  
\- Проклятые мясники, - наконец процедил сквозь зубы он. - Никогда себе этого не прощу.  
\- Чего, Боунз? - Не в силах сдержать волнение, капитан впился пальцами ему в плечо.  
\- Того, что согласился не говорить тебе, что он ждет ребенка, - ответил ему доктор, жадно считывая показания датчиков. - Если бы ты знал, то ни за что не допустил бы этой ситуации, - МакКой перевел взгляд и тяжело посмотрел на своего старого друга. - Мы имеем все шансы потерять их обоих, Джим.  
\- Что? - Только и смог выдавить из себя Кирк.  
\- Сестра, приготовьте шприцы со стимулятором. Концентрация 0,37. Первый укол сделайте немедленно, далее посмотрим по реакции, - забывая о капитане, начал отдавать распоряжения доктор.  
Подойдя к компьютеру, он запросил информацию о внутреннем повреждении плода в ходе развития вулканской беременности, и пока машина готовила подборку, занялся анализом текущих показателей вулканца.  
\- Сестра, - не оборачиваясь к мисс Чепэл, перешел он к дальнейшим распоряжениям, - в приоритете восстановление внутреннего метаболизма и нервной системы. Нарушенные ткани мистера Спока будем подпитывать, но главное – это заставить его бороться и спасти ребенка. Я пришлю на Ваш компьютер формулы необходимых сывороток. Принцип тот же: первый укол немедленно, а далее - смотрим по реакции.  
\- Запрошенные материалы готовы, - подал голос компьютер, и только попытавшись сосредоточиться на чтении МакКой понял, что все это время в комнате кто-то навязчиво бормочет.  
В раздражении поворачиваясь на звук, доктор обомлел: в совершенно непотребном состоянии его старый друг, капитан звездолета Объединенной Федерации Планет Джим Кирк стоял у койки с пациентом в критическом состоянии и крепко сжимал того за плечи, бездумно повторяя одно и то же:  
\- Как ты мог мне не сказать? За что?  
\- Джим, - окликнул его доктор, поднимаясь со своего места и осторожно приближаясь к капитану, - возьми себя в руки. Что это на тебя нашло?  
На удивление, тот его услышал.  
\- Боунз, - капитан повернулся к нему, и доктор едва не отпрянул, настолько сильной была боль, которую он прочел на его лице, - неужели он хотел, чтобы я ничего не узнал?  
\- Джим, - попробовал увещевать его МакКой, - не понимаю, почему ты так реагируешь. Ребенок Спока - это, в конце концов, только его дело...  
\- Его?! - С неожиданной яростью перебил его Кирк. - Это мой ребенок, Боунз! Как ты не понимаешь?!  
На этот раз сестре Чепэл пришлось броситься к пошатнувшемуся доктору, чтобы помочь тому удержаться на ногах.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Наконец я снова могу продолжить свою историю.  
> Чувства капитана все больше накаляются, и пока неясно, удастся ли им противостоять знаменитой вулканской логике.

\- Не вини Спока за то, что он не хотел, чтобы ты узнал.  
Пока состояние старшего помощника оставалось критическим и доктор МакКой не мог гарантировать, что им удастся спасти его, капитан Кирк почти прописался в лазарете. Сердобольная сестра Чепэл даже принесла для него стул, который ее начальник разрешил поставить рядом с койкой, на которой лежал вулканец. Был поздний вечер, и Боунз, который с облегчением отмечал, что его пациент начинает медленно, но верно выкарабкиваться, решил поговорить со своим старым другом и попытаться разузнать, как тот намерен себя вести, когда старший помощник придет в себя.  
Когда все открылось, МакКою пришлось распорядиться, чтобы капитану вкололи успокоительное: в своем состоянии он только мешал им с сестрой бороться за жизнь Спока и его ребенка. Поэтому неприятная обязанность по составлению рапорта о первой проваленной экспедицией миссии легла на плечи лейтенанта Сулу. Вместе с офицером охраны, спустившимся на планету в составе первоначального десанта, они потеряли пятерых. К счастью, все тела удалось поднять на борт, за что Сулу, несомненно, ожидала по меньшей мере благодарность от Командования Звездного Флота. Однако вместе с печальным грузом в виде отбитых у врага погибших товарищей на звездолет легла другая тяжесть: всем было понятно, что несмотря на всю отчаянность ситуации за отданный им приказ стрелять на поражение их капитана ждет суд, возможно - даже трибунал. Вдобавок к этому новость о критическом состоянии старшего помощника быстро разнеслась по кораблю, и не было ничего удивительного в том, что повсюду на Энтерпрайз установилась мрачная атмосфера.  
Джима чудом не отстранили от командования кораблем, и теперь он разрывался между мостиком и лазаретом, стараясь проводить в последнем каждую свободную минуту. МакКой пробовал увещевать его, что его присутствие ничем не может помочь пострадавшему, открыто прогонял его вон, пробовал смеяться над его настойчивым желанием день и ночь торчать у койки старпома, требовал не мешать им с сестрой и заняться своими обязанностями, но ничто не помогало: Джим уходил лишь затем, чтобы какое-то время спустя появиться снова. Вот и теперь, после смены на мостике, он опять сидел здесь, не сводя глаз со своего старшего помощника.  
"О чем он думает? - Спрашивал себя Боунз. - Куда успели завести его мысли, которые не с кем разделить?"  
Он не знал ответов: приходя к мистеру Споку, Джим молчал и просто смотрел на вулканца, изредка касаясь его лежащей поверх одеяла руки. Поэтому этим вечером МакКой выключил компьютер, достал из установленного в лазарете шкафа свою профессиональную заначку - початую бутылку саурианского бренди, вытащил оттуда же два стакана и, наполнив их, пододвинул свое компьютерное кресло к стулу, на котором сидел его старый друг. Протянул ему один стакан и, усаживаясь, заговорил.  
Вместо ответа Джим хорошо приложился к своему стакану.  
\- Основой отношений между вулканцами и их детьми является не чувство безоговорочной любви, как у людей. Не хочу сказать, что такого чувства между родителями и детьми у них вообще нет, но основой вулканских детско-родительских отношений является глубокая и сильная ментальная связь между родителями и их ребенком. Первые годы жизни своего чада вулканские пары полностью посвящают ему и созданию тесных отношений между ними. Ты сам знаешь, что для вступления в брачный союз вулканцам необходимо единение разумов партнеров. С ребенком подобная связь должна быть еще глубже и прочнее, и на ее формирование уходит много времени и сил, начиная с первых часов беременности.  
\- Этот ребенок - не вулканец, - не отводя взгляд от бессознательного старпома, возразил ему капитан. - Спок сам вулканц только наполовину, и раз ребенок от меня, у него должно быть больше человеческих генов, чем вулканских.  
\- А вот здесь ты ошибаешься, Джим, - ответил ему МакКой, и только теперь его друг повернулся, чтобы с недоверием взглянуть на него. - У вулканцев имеется защита от вырождения: при смешивании с другими расами плод в результате наследует не менее 50% вулканских генов, остальные 50% набираются из уже присутствующих в генотипе и новопоступивших. Причем что самое поразительное, в первые часы после оплодотворения тот, кому предстоит вынашивать плод, каким-то совершенно непонятным мне способом, механизм которого то ли не изучен до конца самими вулканцами, то ли хранится ими в строжайшем секрете, может повлиять на отбор генов.  
\- То есть это может быть второй Спок? - Нахмуриваясь, спросил капитан. - Ты хочешь сказать, что теоретически наш Спок мог полностью отсеять из генотипа ребенка мои гены и воспроизвести точную копию себя?  
Доктор был явно озадачен.  
\- Такой поворот мне в голову не приходил, - признался он и задумался, но через некоторое время решительно покачал головой: - Не думаю, что Спок бы так поступил. Сейчас мне совестно, что когда-то я попрекал его тем, что ему незнакомо чувство любви. Думаю, мы оба знаем, что оно ему известно. Он лишь не мог его показать, поскольку прекрасно знал, что ты не ответишь ему взаимностью. Зато когда возникла эта отчаянная ситуация, он без колебаний выбрал тебя - готовый к тому, что бремя последствий полностью ляжет на его плечи.  
\- Постой, Боунз, - Прервал его капитан. - Ты забываешь, что я не отказывался от ребенка.  
\- А что ты можешь сделать? - Посмотрел на него МакКой, поднося к губам стакан.  
\- Как что?! - Воскликнул Джим. - Могу принять его! Могу остаться со Споком и воспитывать его вместе с ним.  
\- И упечь себя на ближайшие несколько лет на Вулкан, упустив те возможности, которые перед тобой наверняка откроются в случае, если суд тебя оправдает? Не говоря уже о самом суде.  
\- Когда Спок забеременел, никакого суда еще не было, - недовольно возразил его собеседник.  
\- Зато перспективы, открывавшиеся перед тобой после возвращения из экспедиции, были куда надежнее, - парировал МакКой. - Джим, неужели ты действительно думаешь, что Спок мог скрыть от тебя свое положение из эгоистических соображений?  
\- Нет, не думаю, - помолчав, покачал головой капитан. - Я не знаю, что думать, Боунз. Это мой первый ребенок, - он посмотрел на доктора, и у того сжалось сердце: во взгляде его друга снова читалась неподдельная боль. - Поэтому сейчас я могу только чувствовать. Отчаяние от того, что мое дитя находится в опасности, а я ничего не могу для него сделать. Для меня было бы трагедией потерять Спока, но теперь, когда я знаю о ребенке, мне в разы страшнее.  
\- А мне казалось, ты злишься на Спока за то, что он хотел, чтобы ты ничего не узнал, - задумчиво проговорил доктор.  
\- Злюсь, - согласился с ним Джим. - Но не потому, что считаю его эгоистом, а потому, что из-за этих тайн могу потерять их обоих.  
\- Злись лучше на меня, Джим. Когда Спок придет в себя, ему будет нужна поддержка, а не выяснение отношений.  
Его собеседник не ответил, и Боунз решил, что на сегодня беседу можно считать оконченной. В молчании они допили бренди, после чего МакКой вернул свое кресло на место и направился к выходу из лазарета, оставляя капитана наедине с пациентом.  
Подождав, пока за ним закроется дверь, Джим поднялся, переставил свой стул поближе и снова сел, склоняясь на койку и кладя голову на заметно оформившийся живот старшего помощника. Впервые с начала экспедиции капитан Кирк молился.

\- Джим, - первым, кого увидел Спок, когда открыл глаза, был крепко сжимавший его руку капитан. Следом он перевел взгляд на показавшегося у него за спиной МакКоя. - Спасибо, доктор. Благодаря своим безошибочным действиям Вы спасли нас.  
\- Черт побери, Спок! В конце концов, я врач, а не тот, за кого Вы меня принимаете! - Деланно рассердился МакКой, хотя на самом деле было видно, что он сияет от радости.  
Вулканец улыбнулся ему и снова посмотрел на капитана, не зная, чего от него ожидать и что сказать ему.  
Джим тоже молчал. За те часы, что он провел у его койки, не произнося ни единого слова, он успел сказать ему так много, что теперь, когда старший помощник наконец пришел в себя, слов попросту не осталось. Да и что могло иметь значение, когда его ребенок и его дорогой друг наконец оказались вне опасности? Разве только...  
\- Кто это будет, Спок? - Он положил руку на его живот, и вулканец накрыл ее своей.  
\- Мальчик.  
\- Второй мистер Спок, - задумчиво проговорил капитан.  
На губах Спока снова появилась слабая улыбка.  
\- Я слышал, о чем вы с доктором говорили, но могу заверить Вас, что мой ребенок - это не моя точная копия. Основа вулканской философии - это бесконечное разнообразие в бесконечных комбинациях. Рождение клона было бы вопиющим нарушением. Поэтому можете не сомневаться: этот малыш - Ваш сын. Скорее всего, он действительно будет сильно походить на меня, так как больше половины его генома взято напрямую из моего, однако у него непременно будут также черты его второго отца.  
\- Вы так говорите об этом, Спок... - Скривился Джим. - Это мой первый ребенок, к тому же сын, и вот так узнать о нем... Я чуть не потерял вас обоих... И до сих пор не могу поверить в то, что стану отцом.  
Словно ища у него поддержки, он заглянул ему в лицо, однако вулканец лишь покачал головой:  
\- Нет, Джим, это я стану отцом. Вы станете им когда-нибудь в другой раз.  
\- Но почему?! - Вскричал капитан, вскакивая со своего места. - Почему Вы так упорно не хотите, чтобы я имел отношение к своему ребенку?!  
\- Джим! - Решительно вмешался МакКой. - Понимаю, что вам двоим о многом нужно поговорить, но сейчас для этого не время и не место. Спок едва пришел в себя, ему нужны отдых и покой, а никак не споры, да еще на такую сложную тему.  
Оттесняемый им от койки, у которой за последние дни он провел столько времени, Джим сначала смотрел на доктора с явной злобой, однако рассудок все-таки взял верх, и он вынужден был уступить: что бы он в данный момент ни испытывал, сейчас действительно было не время проявлять свои чувства.  
Поникнув, он направился к выходу из лазарета, когда со своей койки его окликнул старпом:  
\- Джим, - капитан обернулся, и их взгляды встретились, - не знаю, поможет ли это Вам, но Вы должны понять, - обычно бесстрастное, лицо вулканца отражало внутреннюю муку, - Вы можете назвать этого ребенка Вашим или моим, но он никогда не станет нашим.  
Несколько секунд они смотрели друг на друга, пока Спок, казалось, пытался ментально передать Кирку то, что не мог выразить словами, после чего капитан отвернулся и продолжил свой путь уже более уверенно, всем своим видом показывая, что отступает лишь на время.

Прошло почти двое суток, прежде чем доктор МакКой позволил своему пациенту покинуть лазарет, но так как разрешения вернуться к работе он при этом не дал, Споку не оставалось ничего иного, как проводить большую часть времени в своей каюте. Одиночество не тяготило его, особенно теперь, когда у него внутри зрела новая жизнь, которой он с каждым днем дорожил все больше. К тому же весть о его положении, стремительно разнесшаяся по кораблю после того, как в лазарете капитан неблагоразумно провозгласил ее во всеуслышание, заметно затруднила общение с командой: человечество могло основать Объединенную Федерацию Планет и направлять экспедиции для исследования отдаленных уголков космоса, но чтобы переварить тот простой факт, что у других рас существуют иные виды беременности, кроме той единственной, что присуща людям, им явно требовалось время. И пусть сам Спок не знал, что такое смущение, быть причиной явной неловкости окружающих ему удовольствия не доставляло.  
Он как раз вернулся после ужина, в ходе которого с удовлетворением отметил, что общее смущение команды начинает понемногу рассеиваться, и готовился отойти ко сну, когда услышал стук в дверь. Ему нечасто доводилось его слышать, но он его узнал.  
\- Входите, Джим, - пригласил вулканец, и в комнату действительно вошел капитан.  
Сначала Джим показался старшему помощнику решительно настроенным, но стоило ему оказаться внутри и увидеть перед собой теперь уже заметно округлившегося вулканца, как вся его решительность улетучилась, и Кирк неловко замер посреди комнаты.  
\- Полагаю, Вы собирались продолжить наш прерванный разговор, - как ни претило ему возвращаться к этой теме, Спок не мог не предложить своему другу помощь. - Не думаю, что в сложившейся ситуации есть вероятность о чем-то договориться, но зная Вас, я понимаю, что Вы считаете себя обязанным попытаться.  
Однако вопреки его ожиданиям, вместо попытки поговорить с ним, капитан предпринял иную, ставшую для старшего помощника полной неожиданностью: выслушав его приглашение к диалогу, Джим решительно шагнул к нему, привлек к себе и начал целовать.

Его губы были мягче, чем он помнил, руки уверенно двигались по его телу, хорошо изучив его во время обряда на Вулкане, и теперь Джим безусловно знал, как заставить его отвечать себе. Спок оказался совершенно беспомощным перед этим натиском: он и подумать не мог, что так тосковал по поцелуям, прикосновениям и ласкам капитана. Казалось, его тело освободилось от власти разума и с готовностью подчинилось страсти его друга, который уверенно влек его за собой в водоворот чувственных наслаждений. Комната, в которой они находились, перестала существовать, сам корабль и даже галактика, пролетавшая мимо, пока Энтерпрайз находилась в искривленном пространстве, померкли и растворились, и во Вселенной остался один лишь капитан Кирк, в чьих сильных руках вулканец вновь чувствовал себя плавящимся от расходящегося внутри жара, который способно было унять лишь одно...  
Он пришел в себя только когда они уже лежали на его постели, и капитан целовал его ухо, умело развязывая надетый на нем после душа халат.  
\- Джим, остановитесь, - не рассчитав силу, вулканец оттолкнул его слишком сильно, и капитан чуть не свалился на пол.  
Чтобы не дать ему упасть, Споку пришлось резко подняться. Халат распахнулся на нем, обнажая заросшую темными волосами грудь, но зато старший помощник успел схватить своего друга за руки и таким образом удержать его.  
\- Зачем ты отталкиваешь меня? - Подавив первоначальное раздражение, Джим притянул его к себе, снова заставляя лечь. - Я знаю, что ты ко мне чувствуешь, - он уже целовал другое его ухо, пока его рука скользила вниз по животу вулканца под халат, где уже явственно ощущалось его возбуждение. - Та огромная любовь, которую ты прячешь глубоко внутри... Зачем так упорно сопротивляться ей?  
\- Дело не в моих чувствах, - лежа под ним, Спок уперся ладонями в грудь Кирка, заставляя того отодвинуться и подняться над собой. - Мы с Вами больше не можем этим заниматься.  
Недовольный новой помехой, капитан нахмурился:  
\- Это еще почему?  
Было видно, что Споку совсем не хочется объяснять.  
\- Потому что, если Вы будете... внутри меня, это может представлять серьезную опасность для моего малыша. Даже смертельную опасность.  
Вулканец смотрел на него так серьезно, что его друга наконец проняло.  
\- Издержки вашей вулканской физиологии? - Отпуская Спока, Джим уселся на постели рядом с ним.  
\- Только мужской, насколько мне известно, - ответил тот. - Наш милый доктор досконально изучил вопрос и подтвердит Вам, что мужская беременность у вулканцев развивается лишь при условии тонкого гормонального баланса, который будет нарушен при...  
Здесь он замялся, подбирая слова, и капитан великодушно пришел ему на помощь:  
\- Давай назовем это тесным телесным контактом, и оставим уже в стороне.  
Однако вопреки предложению оставить телесный контакт в стороне, он снова потянулся к нему, накрывая губами губы вулканца и вновь начиная пробираться рукой к его успевшему обмякнуть органу.  
\- Джим... - Спок еще раз попытался отстранить его, но Кирк был к этому готов и лишь крепче его обнял.  
\- Доверься мне, - низко склонившись над ним, он заглянул вулканцу в глаза. - Я не сделаю ничего, что повредит моему сыну. И ты увидишь, что кроме "тесного телесного контакта" есть и другие способы доставить удовольствие тому, кого любишь.  
Вместо ответа Спок сам потянулся к нему и поцеловал, позволяя Джиму проникнуть языком себе в рот и ощущая, как тот распахнул на нем халат и наконец коснулся его там, где сосредоточилось скопившееся за последние месяцы желание.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Финальная часть нашей истории, в которой мы ненадолго встречаемся с юной, но весьма проницательной мисс МакКой, после чего приходим к закономерной развязке.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Однажды на солнечном острове Родос мой ребенок подарил мне, моей сестре и племяшке отличную фразу, которая как нельзя лучше описывает мои чувства по поводу написания этого текста: "Ведь нельзя за две минуты Пушкина родить". Так вот: общими человеческо-вулканскими усилиями мы родили-таки нашего Пушкина. О котором я вам еще, вероятно, даже расскажу.
> 
> Большое спасибо всем читателям этого текста!  
> Надеюсь, редко что в нем вызывало у вас скрежет зубовный, и еще больше надеюсь, что он вам даже понравился :)

После они лежали в темноте. Джим обнял Спока сзади и вдыхал сладковатый запах его пота, пока тот испарялся с его кожи по мере того, как разгоряченные общей страстью тела остывали. Капитан несколько раз поцеловал вулканца в плечо и в спину, но его друг никак не отреагировал, и тогда он решился заговорить.  
\- Почему ты так упорно не хочешь, чтобы я имел отношение к этому ребенку? Мы оба знаем, что ты любишь меня. Более того: ты сам выбрал меня, чтобы стать его отцом. Почему же ты не хотел, чтобы я даже узнал о нем?  
Прежде чем ответить, старший помощник долго молчал. Разные люди в разное время с убежденностью говорили ему, что знают, какие чувства он скрывает глубоко внутри, но на этот раз его друг был прав: ту любовь, на которую способны вулканцы, он действительно испытывал по отношению к нему. Подавление своих чувств сыграло с ним злую шутку: вытесняя мысли на эту тему, он понял, что на самом деле созрело у него внутри, когда любовь к капитану окрепла настолько, что избавиться от нее, несмотря на приложенные усилия, ему не удалось. Пришлось удовлетвориться сдерживанием и контролем. И все же когда возникла чрезвычайная ситуация с пон фарр, он совершил ошибку: принятое решение представлялось наиболее логичным, однако он не принял во внимание чувства - свои и своего друга. В результате оказалось, что логику невозможно примирить с чувствами: он четко знал, что должен делать, но когда Джим обнимал или целовал его, все его существо тянулось к нему, невзирая на доводы логики.  
\- Чего Вы хотите, Джим? - Наконец спросил он. - Признать моего ребенка, принять мои чувства и вместе улететь на Вулкан? Подумайте: надолго ли Вас хватит?  
Джим теснее прижал его к себе: это было гораздо проще, чем ответить.  
\- Вас не привлекают мужчины, Джим, даже вулканцы, - не дождавшись ответа, продолжил Спок, и в его голосе отчетливо прозвучала горечь. - Сейчас, когда Вы узнали о маленьком Споке, Вы можете убедить себя в том, что любите нас... меня из-за него... Но когда мы окажемся на Вулкане, там будет множество женщин. Вы видели Т'Прин - она прекрасна. И таких красавиц там большинство: мы отнюдь не гордимся этим, но в свое время наша раса весьма успешно увлекалась евгеникой. Долго ли проживет Ваше чувство ко мне в окружении прекрасных холодных богинь?  
\- Но как ты будешь растить сына один, когда на вашей планете все направлено на создание крепких постоянных пар? - Попробовал возразить ему капитан.  
\- Наши пары тоже не застрахованы от неизлечимых болезней, несчастных случаев, даже убийств. Лучше я буду растить ребенка один, но в любви, чем пытаться собрать осколки того, крушение чего для меня очевидно уже сейчас. Пусть мой сын видит счастливого одинокого отца, а не двух несчастных мужчин, которых кроме него ничто больше не связывает.  
\- Как так ничто?! - Возмутился Джим. - Даже если любовь пройдет, я все равно не перестану уважать тебя и ценить как друга.  
Отодвинувшись от него, Спок лег на спину и посмотрел своему другу в лицо:  
\- Это тоже немало, однако я предпочел бы, чтобы Вы встретили женщину, полюбили ее и создали с ней принятую у людей семью - с взаимными чувствами и счастливыми детьми, которых обожают их родители.  
Капитан смотрел на него и... по большому счету не верил, что когда-нибудь найдется женщина, ради которой он захочет отказаться от остальных. Он и сейчас не хотел от них отказываться, а хотел лишь исполнить свой долг... как он представлял его себе по отношению к сделанному им Споку ребенку. Но стоило ли удовлетворение чувства долга того, чтобы разбить сердце тому, кем он так дорожил? Безусловно, ответ мог быть только отрицательным, однако отчего-то Джиму чертовски не хотелось его принимать.  
\- Можно мне остаться с тобой этой ночью? - Спросил он, и вулканец кивнул в ответ. – Обещаю, что постараюсь не давить на тебя. Не могу поверить, что мы столкнулись с безвыигрышным сценарием, в котором ничего нельзя поделать.  
Спок поднял руку и погладил его по щеке:  
\- Я люблю тебя, Джим. Не мучай меня. Мне больно отказываться от тебя, но если я не сделаю этого, страдать придется...  
Кирк больше не мог это слушать. Наклонившись, он поцелуем заставил вулканца замолчать.

\- Джентльмены, разрешите представить вам мою дочь Джоанну.  
Лицо доктора светилось гордостью, когда он представил присутствующим в транспортаторной капитану, старшему помощнику и главному инженеру только что поднятую последним на борт юную девушку.  
Несколько дней назад он получил письмо: для повышения квалификации Джоанну направляли на другую планету, и она спрашивала, нельзя ли ей воспользоваться Энтерпрайз для перелета, дабы заодно увидеться с ним. МакКой очень обрадовался: после болезненного развода ему нечасто доводилось встречаться с дочерью, хотя они исправно обменивались письмами, особенно после того как Джоанна, вопреки желанию своей матери, приняла решение последовать по стопам отца и стать медиком. По его просьбе дочь часто присылала отцу свои фотографии, однако никакие снимки не могли передать свежести ее девичьего личика, будто лучившегося светом молодости, когда доктор наконец увидел свое дитя во плоти.  
После того как он озвучил ей имена и звания присутствующих, девушка заметно смутилась: подобный состав заслуживал куда более именитого гостя, чем никому не известная медсестра, следующая из одной колонии в другую с целью продолжения своего образования. Видя ее смущение, капитан Кирк невольно ей залюбовался: на корабле с постоянным составом, который пополнялся лишь в случае трагических потерь, такая непосредственная, почти детская реакция, была большой редкостью. Он собирался уже предложить девушке свою руку, однако счастливый отец опередил его и, крепко обняв дочь за плечи, увлек ее из транспортаторной, торопясь как можно скорее устроить ее в уютной каюте на палубе, предназначенной для пассажиров.  
Заданий от Командования не ожидалось, поэтому этот вечер капитан Кирк предложил посвятить ужину в честь их гостьи. МакКой был польщен таким приемом, лейтенант Ухура, на которую Джим распространил свое приглашение, обрадовалась поводу надеть купленное несколько месяцев назад вечернее платье, Скотти предвкушал приятную беседу за бокалом-другим фирменных коктейлей доктора, сестра Чепэл была решительно настроена помочь девушке почувствовать себя на Энтерпрайз, как дома, и только мистер Спок попытался было отговориться, сославшись на необходимость дежурства на мостике, в ответ на что капитан заявил, что лейтенант Сулу вполне справится с навигацией в пространстве Федерации и без него, с чем старшему помощнику пришлось согласиться.  
Неделей ранее они посещали аграрную планету, с которой им позволили забрать часть излишков урожая для употребления на собственные нужды, поэтому на сегодняшний стол членам команды, не избалованным натуральными продуктами, было особенно приятно смотреть. Пережив в свое время страшнейший голод на Цербере, где она жила с матерью и училась в школе, Джоанна легко разделила их радость по поводу вкусной обильной еды, чем немедленно расположила к себе присутствующих. Обратив внимание, что старший помощник почти не притрагивается к пище, она попробовала заговорить с ним о вулканской кухне, решив, что человеческая еда ему не слишком подходит, однако ее отец, знавший истинную причину отсутствия у вулканца аппетита, поторопился увести ее от этой темы, внутренне дав себе обещание просветить дочь касательно положения мистера Спока, у которого началась вторая волна токсикоза, которую он переживал, питаясь почти исключительно вулканским острым супом, в меню ужина отсутствовавшим.  
После ужина, в ходе которого Джоанна, не спрашивая у отца разрешения, выпила пару коктейлей, Джим предложил девушке прогуляться по кораблю, так как ему хотелось показать ей несколько мест, которые, по его мнению, могли ей понравиться. Юная МакКой, по всей видимости, привыкла к независимости, поэтому, и в этот раз не спросив разрешения у отца, с готовностью согласилась последовать за ним и посмотреть все, что он сочтет достойным ее внимания. Заметно расстроенный подобной самостоятельностью, показавшейся ему неоправданно ранней и довольно невежливой по отношению к нему, Боунз сделал про себя еще одну отметку: обсудить с дочерью репутацию капитана в отношении женщин.

\- Какой Боунз отец?  
После оранжереи, где девушка вместо восхищения красотой и ароматом собранных там растений взялась перечислять ему их латинские названия, выговаривая бесконечные слова не иначе как во власти какого-то лингвистического транса и постоянно обращая его внимание на особенно необычные лепестки, лоск или, наоборот, мех на листьях, капитан привел ее на обзорную палубу, и теперь они стояли рядом, глядя в обступающую их звездную мглу.  
\- Отсутствующий, - коротко ответила Джоанна.  
Звездные россыпи бескрайнего космоса не вызывали у нее романтических мечтаний. Она привыкла смотреть в чернеющее над головой ночное небо, думая о своих родителях, из которых рядом не было сначала отца, а теперь и матери. Должно быть, Джоанна стремилась стать доктором отчасти для того, чтобы населить своими пациентами этот холодный темный мир собственного одиночества. Тогда он перестанет казаться ей таким пустым и отталкивающим, как сейчас.  
Капитан Кирк молчал, и после оказанного им гостеприимства ей стало неловко за свой излишне краткий ответ, поэтому девушка попыталась объяснить:  
\- Когда папа поступил в Звездный Флот, маме стало ясно, что карьера для него важнее семьи. Какое-то время я еще надеялась, что она ошиблась, и даже винила ее в первое время после того, как они развелись и мама забрала меня с собой на Цербер. Но когда там случился неурожай, и все мы чуть не погибли, а папа даже не объявился, я окончательно поняла, что наша семья действительно перестала существовать. Где-то очень далеко, отдельно от нас, у меня был отец. Он просил присылать себе фотографии, много хвалил и писал, как сильно меня любит, но при этом не бросился к нам, когда на планете, где мы жили, разразилась катастрофа. И была мама, чью любовь я ощущала каждый день. Не в ласковых словах, не в восхищении моими достижениями, а просто в том, что она была рядом. Никакие слова не заменят краткого объятия, никакие похвалы не сравнятся с беглым поцелуем - смазанно, в щеку, на ходу, когда мама снова куда-то убегает. Не думайте, что я не люблю папу, - она повернулась и посмотрела на него. - Я очень люблю своих родителей. Но из-за того, что когда-то они не создали отношений, а просто поженились, когда мама мной забеременела, у меня никогда не было семьи. Может быть, какое-то время они любили друг друга и были вместе по-настоящему, но я тогда была слишком маленькой и совершенно этого не помню. А первое, что помню, - вздохнув, девушка шагнула к окну и прикоснулась к нему, словно хотела дотянуться до находящихся по ту сторону мерцающих точек, - это постоянно ругающиеся мама с папой, чей брак рассыпался несметным множеством осколков, изранившим нас троих и Бог знает кого еще.  
Подойдя к ней сзади, Джим положил руки девушке на плечи и сжал их так сильно, будто перед ним стоял тот, кого ему в действительности хотелось обнять, однако Джоанна только поморщилась.  
\- Зря я Вам все это рассказала, - как ни в чем ни бывало произнесла она. - Вы наверняка хотели услышать о моем папе что-нибудь приятное, а я взяла и наговорила гадостей, - воспользовавшись тем, что, опомнившись, капитан отпустил ее, она развернулась и серьезно посмотрела ему в глаза. - Только у неправильных поступков не бывает хороших последствий. Моим родителям не стоило затевать эту истории с заведомо обреченным браком - даже ради меня.  
Глядя не нее, слушая то, чем она с ним поделилась, Джим Кирк не мог отделаться от ощущения, что разговаривает со своим не рожденным еще ребенком, который уже вырос и успел пережить все то, о чем его увещевал его старший помощник. Кривое дьявольское зеркало и миллионы, биллионы осколков, которые наделают гораздо больше вреда. Ему не нужно было уводить ее после ужина, ему нужно было остаться одному в своей каюте и тихо выпить, чтобы рассеялись мысли и притупились чувства.  
\- Только не вините себя, Джоанна, - он заставил себя улыбнуться ей. - Для такой юной девушки Вы пережили много горестных событий. Надеюсь, в будущем это поможет Вам на выбранной Вами стезе, ведь Вам регулярно придется сталкиваться с чужой болью. А теперь давайте я провожу Вас в каюту, чтобы Вы могли отдохнуть.  
\- Если не возражаете, я хотела бы еще побыть здесь, - она повернулась и посмотрела в усыпанное звездами пространство. - Одиночество - странная штука: бывает, оно тяготит меня, но после таких насыщенных общением дней, как сегодня, мне его не хватает.  
На этот раз капитан искренне ей улыбнулся, легко поклонился и направился к выходу с палубы, но на полпути остановился и обернулся. Стоя у окна, девушка смотрела в его сторону.  
\- На самом деле Вы очень кстати рассказали мне о крушении Вашей семьи. Я сейчас похож на Боунза, каким он был, когда Ваша мама забеременела. Будучи человеком, очень легко совершить ошибку Ваших родителей.  
\- Значит, теперь Вы знаете, что не должны ее совершать, - улыбнулась ему Джоанна.  
Кивнув в ответ, Джим продолжил свой путь, и скоро девушка осталась на палубе одна, задумчиво глядя в черноту по ту сторону окна.

В его каюте снова раздался знакомый стук в дверь. Был поздний вечер, и он мог притвориться, что спит, и не отвечать, но это было бы ложью, поэтому Спок пригласил капитана войти.  
Джоанна МакКой провела на Энтерпрайз четыре дня, окруженная вниманием коллег своего отца не хуже самой высокопоставленной гостьи. Особенно много времени уделял ей капитан Кирк, из-за чего в прошлый вечер у них с Боунзом состоялся серьезный разговор, переросший в стычку, после которой весь последний день, что девушка провела на корабле, оба явственно дулись друг на друга.  
Никто, кроме Спока, не знал, что каждый вечер Джоанна приходила на обзорную палубу за "дозой одиночества", которая, как она говорила, помогает ей уснуть. Впервые они встретились вскоре после того, как капитан оставил ее там одну. Уже некоторое время старший помощник натурально прятался на этой палубе от Джима, делая вид, что медитирует, хотя на самом деле ему не всегда удавалось достаточно сосредоточиться, чтобы по-настоящему погрузиться в медитацию.  
Когда он увидел Джоанну, первым его побуждением было уйти, но девушка успела окликнуть его и пригласила постоять с собой.  
\- Вы беременны? - Спросила она через несколько минут молчания, в котором ни одному из них не было некомфортно.  
\- Да, - тихо подтвердил вулканец.  
\- Папе повезло, - улыбнулась мерцающим в темноте точкам Джоанна. - Вы для него прямо находка. Сначала он получил возможность регулярно наблюдать вулканца, после этого провел сложнейшую операцию по возвращению Вам Вашего же мозга, а теперь у него на руках оказался самый настоящий случай вулканской беременности, да еще мужской.  
Она говорила с такой детской завистью, что Спок в ответ тоже улыбнулся: его определенно заинтриговал склад ума этой девушки.  
\- Капитан Вас преследует?  
Услышав еще один неожиданный вопрос, вулканец повернулся и перехватил ее устремленный на себя взгляд.  
\- Не волнуйтесь: он мне ничего не сказал, - поспешила уверить его она. - Просто Вы единственный, кто выглядит беременным в его окружении, а из нашего с ним разговора я поняла, что тот, кто занимает его мысли, не человек, - видя, что ее слова его озадачили, она смутилась. – Наверное, я плохо объясняю, но если рассказывать всю цепь рассуждений, мы с Вами тут надолго застрянем.  
\- Я бы послушал Ваши рассуждения, - неожиданно тепло ответил ее собеседник.  
\- А я бы послушала про вулканскую мужскую беременность, - лицо девушки осветилось таким искренним и наивным любопытством, что Спок едва не рассмеялся.  
С тех пор они встречались здесь и тихо беседовали в приглушенном свете перед звездами, пока экипаж корабля готовился к искусственной ночи, оставляя бодрствующими только дежурных. И вот этим вечером Спок снова остался в своем убежище один. Казалось бы, он делил его с их гостьей совсем недолго, но без нее ему стало там как-то неуютно, и он поспешил вернуться в свою каюту.  
\- Входите, Джим.  
\- Спок! – Тот буквально ворвался в комнату. – Ты что, совсем не ревнуешь?! Уже даже Боунз устроил мне головомойку из-за того, что решил, что я уделяю слишком много внимания его дочери.  
Сидя за столом перед компьютером, вулканец смотрел на него, не скрывая удивления.  
\- Я, право, не понимаю, чем вызвано Ваше негодование. Вы забываете, что несмотря на то, что моя мама землянка, как вулканцу мне присущи далеко не все человеческие чувства.  
Он поднялся и подошел к капитану.  
\- Должен отметить, что было не очень этично с Вашей стороны ухаживать за юной девушкой только для того, чтобы вызвать определенную эмоциональную реакцию у кого-то другого. Признаюсь, мне даже немного жаль, что Вы не добились успеха, так как нужное Вам чувство мне неизвестно. Мисс МакКой не заслужила, чтобы ее использовали.  
\- К черту мисс МакКой! – Продолжил поражать его своей повышенной эмоциональностью его друг. – Я с ума схожу, когда думаю, что пройдет всего две недели, максимум месяц, прежде чем ты вернешься на свой Вулкан и родишь там, а я, возможно, так никогда и не увижу своего сына.  
Некоторое время Спок смотрел на него, не зная, что предпринять, пока не решился обнять и притянуть капитана к себе.  
\- Джим, - тихо заговорил он, - во-первых, после возвращения на Вулкан я рожу только через шесть месяцев, так как срок вулканской беременности в среднем составляет одиннадцать месяцев. Во-вторых, я обязательно пришлю Вам фотографию маленького Спока. В конце концов, без Вас чудо его появления на свет было бы невозможным.  
\- Значит, ты назовешь его Споком? – Заметно успокоившись, Джим положил руку ему на живот и погладил его.  
\- Вы сами назвали его так, - улыбнулся старший помощник. – А мне приятно будет думать, что имя моему ребенку дал его второй отец.  
\- Тогда своего следующего сына я назову Джимом, и кто знает, может быть, когда-нибудь наши дети встретятся и будут так же близки, как мы.  
\- Если они пойдут по стопам своих отцов, то с большой долей вероятности так и случится, - согласился с ним Спок.  
\- Можно мне поцеловать тебя? – Неожиданно спросил Джим, отстраняясь и заглядывая ему в лицо, однако вулканец не торопился с ответом. – Обещаю: когда наступит время, я отпущу тебя, но сейчас… Позволь мне быть рядом с тобой и моим сыном хотя бы до нашего возвращения на Землю.  
\- Джим, как Вы не понимаете, что потом нам с Вами будет только тяжелее? – Наконец проговорил Спок, после чего потянулся и сам поцеловал его, догадываясь, что в эту ночь капитан снова останется у него в каюте.

Они прощались на Земле. Организованная сестрой Чепэл, проводить его на родную планету собралась вся команда мостика, а также доктор МакКой и главный инженер Монтгомери Скотт. Дожидающийся на взлетном поле шаттл должен был доставить его и еще нескольких его соплеменников на улетающий на Вулкан корабль, и Спок не мог не думать о том, что старейшина Т’Пау специально подгадала свой визит в штаб-квартиру Объединенной Федерации Планет, с тем чтобы на обратном пути лично доставить его на родину.  
Обнимая его на прощание, сестра Чепэл расплакалась от переполнявших ее чувств. Лейтенант Ухура крепко поцеловала его, после чего со смехом принялась стирать с его щеки помаду. Низкорослый Чехов заключил его в широкие объятия и несколько раз похлопал по спине, так как это казалось ему очень по-русски. Даже лейтенант Сулу, которого Командование уже уведомило об ожидающем его в ближайшее время повышении, решился на объятие, после которого с низким поклоном поблагодарил Спока за годы совместной службы.  
После него настала очередь Скотти. Шотландец долго смотрел на вулканца, прежде чем крепко сжать его руку в своих.  
\- Не умею я хорошо говорить, мистер Спок. Да и что сказать? Рожайте своего ребеночка и возвращайтесь в Звездный Флот. Поверить не могу, что мы с Вами еще как-нибудь не послужим.  
Спок улыбнулся и обнял его, заверяя инженера в том, что он в самом деле был счастлив с ним служить.  
Когда они наконец разошлись, к нему подошел МакКой.  
\- Мы с Вами не всегда соглашались, Спок, но должен сказать, что, пожалуй, ничье мнение я не ценю так, как Ваше. Вы один из самых мудрых из знакомых мне людей, пускай только наполовину.  
Вулканец даже не стал кривиться в ответ на упоминание о своей человеческой составляющей, и они крепко обнялись.  
\- Берегите себя, мой друг, - напутствовал его, отпуская, доктор. – И своего малыша тоже. И расскажите ему как-нибудь о докторе с Земли, который помогал папе его вынашивать.  
Когда он отошел, к Споку шагнул капитан.  
Несколько мгновений оба молчали, глядя друг на друга так, будто пытались поглубже впечатать в память каждую черточку образа другого. Наконец капитан решительно подошел к старшему помощнику и, обнимая, поцеловал его, кладя ему на живот руку, которую вулканец тут же накрыл своей. В собравшейся на проводы делегации раздались ахи и охи: кроме доктора и медсестры до сего момента никто из присутствующих не знал, что капитан Кирк имеет отношение к ожидаемому Споком ребенку.  
\- Я люблю Вас, Джим, - тихо, чтобы его услышал один капитан, проговорил вулканец, когда тот отпустил его губы. – Спасибо, что отпускаете нас.  
Джим в ответ только кивнул, не сводя глаз с его лица и неохотно разрывая объятие, после чего Спок поторопился направиться к шаттлу, чтобы не затягивать мучительное расставание.  
\- Спок, - окликнул его на полпути капитан, - пообещайте мне, что позволите моему сыну самому выбирать, подавлять свои эмоции или нет. Ваша вулканская философия и традиции могут быть сколь угодно прекрасными, но ничто не заменит человеку человечности.  
На сей раз настала очередь Спока кивнуть ему, и если бы его друг был сейчас ближе, то увидел бы выступившие на глазах вулканца слезы.


End file.
